Dementors Unknowning Gift
by TheLadyWasp98
Summary: Harry and co. were being chased by dementors, when Harry was some how thrown into the past, being forced to help the seventh years by being an aid for Defense Against the Dark Arts.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

Prologue

Harry was running, the dementors were closing in on Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione turned and ran in the other direction, a dementor quickly following her.

Ron seemed to think that Hermione was smart for trying to throw the dementors off, so he quickly turned to the opposite direction that Hermione had taken.

Harry continued forward, jumping over logs and fallen trees.

He quickly changed direction, feeling the dementor's fingers graze his jacket.

But he was too slow. The dementor latched onto his jacket, almost pulling him down.

Then he felt something similar to traveling via portkey. The unpleasant swirling sensation in his stomach.

Then he landed, a stone floor welcomed his fall.

He heard the scream of a little girl and he felt an unusual warmth, smelt food that was only found in the opening feast at Hogwarts.

But the sensation and smells were quickly taken away when he felt a coldness and dread that was only associated with dementors.

He didn't open his eyes, but tightened his hand around his wand. Ready to cast the patronus charm.

He could almost feel the dementor gettting closer, it felt like he was drenched with cold water.

Harry felt the dementor's hands close around, almost cradle, his face. An icy coldness filled him with dread, hearing his mother's cries as she tried to convince Voldemort to take her and not him.

He heard yells, voices that he did not recognize.

He heard the voice of a man that he thought was dead, a man who's voice haunted him, his face scarred into his memory.

The voice of Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

When Harry awoke, he was uneasy.

It was dark outside and he was laying on something stiff that only some could call a bed, that had sheets. He could almost tell it was the hospital wing, not just by the smell of it, but the familiar feel of dreamless sleep and other various healing potions.

Harry closed his eyes for a second, hoping this was a dream. Yet, when he opened his eyes he was still in the hospital wing.

He sat up, surveying his surroundings. The paint on the walls looked new, as if someone had just painted them.

Harry knew this bed immediately, knowing that this was the bed he was in in second year. He knew because it was the fourth to last bed on the left side.

He looked around, noticing that everything felt... younger than what it was before.

Harry couldn't explain it, but he felt that something was amiss.

Then drowsiness hit him, and he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

When Harry woke up next, the sun was streaming through the curtains.

"Oh, your awake." A voice to his right said.

Harry looked up immediatley, almost sagging in relief when he saw that it was Madam Pomfrey.

"You were asleep for a good three days, young man." She continued.

His eyebrows raised in surprise, but he didn't comment.

That was when he noticed three things.

1) Madam Pomfrey was looking considerably younger than she had been when he last saw her.

2) His wrists and ankles were tied to the bed.

3) She didn't address him as Mr. Potter, she looked worried but she was also suspicious.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, wincing at the croakiness of his voice.

"At Hogwarts deary." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh." He said softly, looking around, unknowingly flexing his hands, testing the binds on his wrists.

"I wouldn't bother, those are enforced with strong magical spells." She said, frowning lightly.

Harry said nothing, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose.

"Albus should be here in a few minutes, taking care of some other matters first." Pomfrey said, pulling several bottles off the shelves.

"Drink." She ordered, placing the potion at his lips.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"Pain relief and Blood replenishing potion, mixed with some chocolate." She answered patiently.

Harry parted his lips slightly and allowed the potion to fall through his lips.

Almost immediatley, the pain in his body bled away.

She bustled away, hurrying to her office.

Harry lay in his bed, feeling comfortable and replenished.

He tried to raise his wrist, but it was held fast by the restrainsts.

"So this is the mysterious stranger who crashed through the ceiling and was almost kissed by a dementor."

Harry looked up at the person who had spoken, and almost reached for his wand.

Albus Dumbledore's imposter was sitting across from him on one of the beds, looking at him with those damned twinkling eyes.


	3. Of Marauders and A New Teacher Aide

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

"Get away from me." Harry hissed, trying to wrestle his hands out of the restraints.

"Nice to meet you," Dumbledore said kindly, "may I ask why you would like me to get away from you?"

"Because your an imposter of the best wizard in the wizarding world, so who are you? Mcnair? Snape? Malfoy? oh maybe even Voldemort himself?" Harry snapped.

"Why would you assume that I am an imposter?" Dumbldore asked.

Harry looked at him in disbelief, how could someone think that he was too stupid to remember that Snape had killed him?

"Because Snape killed you, you fell of the astronomy tower. For Merlin's sake, I saw your tomb with you inside it." Harry said, anger boiling even hotter than it already was inside him.

"I must assure you that young mister Snape is in his seventh year and in his potions class right now, and that I am very much alive." Dumbledore said.

"Young mister Snape?" Harry said, now understanding what had happened to him and he didn't want to believe it.

"Sir, what year is it?" Harry asked with dread.

"It is 1977." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling brighter in understanding.

* * *

"So the dementor might have brought me back?" Harry asked.

"I believe that might have been the cause, did you have anything on your person when you were being chased?" Dubledore asked.

"I had my wand, dad's cloak, a picture of my mum, and..." Harry trailed off, realising he had had his mother's picture, his father's cloak, and a piece of the mirror Sirius had given him.

"Yes?" Dumbledore said.

"A shard of a mirror my godfather had given me." Harry finished, looking at Dumbledore.

"Interesting, I will have to look into this the objects may be the keys to sending you home, but Mr. Potter I cannot let you leave this castle until we have fully studied, searched, and understand what has caused you to time travel, you will have to go under a different indentity and appearance." Dumbledore said and, if possible, his twinkling eyes got... twinklier.

Harry almost dreaded that look, knowing that when Dumbledore was involved, things were either going to be easy or very disastrous.

* * *

"Students, I would like to introduce you to our newest Defense against the Dark Arts teaching aide, Mr. Alexander Moon." Dumbledore announced.

Harry stepped through the doors of the Great Hall with anxiousness. Nervously running his hands through his new, dark brown, curly hair.

Dumbledore hadn't just changed his hair, he had gotten so creative that he had changed his eyes, skin tone, height, looks, and figure. If one of his friends had seen him now, they wouldn't recognize him.

Harry had turqoise colored eyes now, they were still almond shapped, his nose was longer, his shoulders were broader, his hair now was short and curly mahogany colored, he was taller than he was before, about six inches, and he was lithe and graceful, instead of skinny and awkward. He was wearing a black cloak, with black dress shoes, jeans, and a white shirt.

Harry was walking up to the head table, and Albus patted a chair to his right.

Harry's cloak lightly brushed the floor as he walked up the steps and around some of the teachers and took his seat next to Dumbledore.

There was not a peep out of the students, they were all staring at him like he was a zoo animal, exotic and dangerous.

When all of a sudden Argus Filch stormed into the room, dragging four boys into the Great Hall, muttering under his breath.

"Headmaster! Headmaster! I found these boys outside the Forbidden Forest." His weezy voice echoed through the hall.

To say that Argus Filch was better looking when he was younger was a lie, he looked almost the same as he did now, his hair was lanky and fell to his shoulders, his hair line was already receding, he was wearing a long black cloak over a mustard yellow vest, flimsy tie, and disgusting white undershirt. His black slacks looked liked they desperately needed to be washed, and Mrs. Norris was at his feet.

The boys in question were grinning as if they had just heard a good joke.

The boy that was in front of the line had messy black hair, his glasses were askew on his face, brown eyes that were sparkling with mischief, a grin fighting to be held back, his tie was loose, his cloak was dirty, and he was limping slightly.

The next boy had straight black hair, grey eyes that were trying to show innocence but he was failing, his hands were dirty, his hands had small cuts on them, and his cloak was had mud on it.

The third boy was had a sickly look to him, his face had several old scars, his eyes were filled with mirth, his hands were clean, but his sandy blond hair was full of leaves, his face had traces of mud on it, and he wasn't wearing a cloak.

The last boy was short and portly, his watery blue eyes were happy, and his whole body seemed to be dirty, his brown hair had twigs, mud, and leaves clinging to it, his cloak might have once been classified as a cloak, but not anymore.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner ladies, gentlemen, and slimy gits." Sirius Black said, looking toward the Slytherins when he said the last part.

"But we had pressing matters that couldn't be ignored, you understand don't you headmaster?" James Potter said with a what are you going to do grin.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, 5 points from Gryffindor apiece and you all have detention, I am severly disappointed in you, we tell all students that the forest is off limits to students but do you listen, no you don't." Professor Mcgonagall said before Dumbledore had the chance to respond, her eyes flashing behind her glasses.

"Okay Minnie, it's not like that is anything new," Sirius said with a cheeky grin, "So, who's ready to eat?"

* * *

**Third chapter in my story, I am writing twelve chapters in this story total so thank you to all who review and read. :c - mustache smiley. **


	4. Feasts and Students

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

The rest of the night passed on uneventfully after the marauders appearance, the houses seemed to have broken out of their daze and were all chatting and laughing with their friends.

* * *

**Meanwhile At Gryffindor Table**

"Hey, who's the bloke sitting next to Dumbledore?" James asked to no one in particular, nodding toward Harry.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts aide, he was the one who fell through the roof of the Great Hall." A girl to his right responded.

"Oh, well, hope he's good, last DADA teacher and his aide sucked, I wonder when they are going to stop having an aide for DADA?" Sirius Black asked.

"Well, there is a plus side, he is really cute." A girl said, her friends and she giggled when she said that.

* * *

**Slytherin Table**

"What do you think of the new aide, mudblood or not?" asked Daniel Nott.

"Mudblood, definitely," Lucius Malfoy said, "I have never heard of the name Moon."

"You would know." Severus Snape said softly, pushing his food around with his fork.

"Severus, do not be so downcast. This is your last year here, then you can join the Dark Lord." Bellatrix Black said, her eyes full admiration at the mention of the Lord Voldemort.

All the students fell silent at the Slytherin table, glaring at Bellatrix for almost announcing to the school what many of the seventh year Slytherins were planning on doing as soon as school was over.

"Be quiet Bella, you will get us all caught." Lucius Malfoy snapped, glaring at said woman.

Bellatrix just brushed her long black hair out of her eyes, and picked up her fork and started to play with her food before she ate it.

* * *

Harry was quietly eating, and speaking to Dumbledore at the same time when he felt a pair of eyes burning into him. He looked up and locked eyes with Severus Snape, they held eachother's gaze, neither looking away, until Lucius Malfoy started talking to Snape, demanding his attention.

Severus tore his gaze away from Harry, and Harry jumped when Mcgonagoll turned to him.

"Where did you attend school before deciding to be a teacher's aide?" Mcgonagall asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Durmstrang," Harry answered with an ease, " Durmstrang was interesting for a while, but I decided Hogwarts was the best place to get a teaching job, since there are more students and the forest would be a great place to be since your school has one of the highest grade point averages in all of the Wizarding World."

"Durmstrang? What is it like there?" Flitwick asked, curiousity lighting his features.

"Durmstrang has a castle, but it is not as big, and not as comfortable, we have four floors, and fires are lit for magical purposes only, our grounds are larger than these but in the summer we fly over the lakes and mountains." Harry said, recieting what Viktor Krum had told Hermione at the Yule Ball.

"How wonderful!" Flitwick cried.

"Are you by any chance related to Edmund Moon? Creator of the Wolfsbane Potion?" Horace Slughorn asked, a smile on his gleaming, chubby face.

"I might, who knows my family left Britian many years ago, so it could be possible." Harry said a forced smile on his face. Praying that he wasn't invited to Slug Club.

Dessert appeared soon after their conversation, and Harry was pleased to see Treacle Tart. Harry was pulled into a debate with Flitwick about wether or not some charms or defensive spells were better for some things than others.

"I'm telling you right now," Harry said, " Expellarimus is best in a duel because it quickly disables your oppenent."

"But the Expellarimus might be good in a duel but if you are trapped in a situation, say with inferi, what will you do? You can't disarm them!" Flitwick argued.

"Gentlemen, as much as I enjoy a good debate, we should hurry and finish this feast, the students are getting very sleepy, and classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore interrupted, a smile on his face.

"Fine." They both muttered, mutinous looks on their faces.

"And now students, Off you trot!" Dumbledore said a smile on his old face.

* * *

**How was that? I think I could do better, Review and do what ever else you want. **

**Sincerely,**

**-The Slytherin98.**


	5. First Lesson and Acromantula Discussion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Dream= **_dream_

**Normal= **normal

* * *

_" Where is Harry Potter!" Voldemort screamed at his followers. _

_"My lord, may I approach?" the squeeky voice of Peter Pettigrew asked. Peter was on his knees, but he was looking up at Voldemort with an unease._

_"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, his voice causing many to tremble._

_"I vaguely remember a man, in my seventh year, who was a lot like Mr. Potter." Peter said timidly._

_"And you believe that this is mister Potter?" Voldemort asked, his lipless mouth curling at the corners._

_"Yes my lord." Peter said. When suddenly Peter started to convulse on the ground, his screams filling the room as Voldemort used the torture curse on him._

_"And you didn't believe to inform me that earlier?" He hissed, anger making his dark red eyes darker._

_"No my lord, I didn't think it was important until this moment." Peter snivelled._

_"You have no brain Wormtail, how did you ever graduate?" Voldemort said, causing his Death Eaters to laugh at his joke cautiously._

_"I don't know my lord." Peter whimpered. Peter was crying silently, his face red and shiny tears falling down his ruddy cheeks._

_"Well, since you have finally deemed that information important enough to tell me, I will have to find a way to inform my past self of this current event," Voldemort mused, " I wonder how Mr. Potter was able to time travel, he was not carrying a time turner, nor did he use a spell, so how did he do it?" _

_"My Lord?" Severus Snape asked, his silky voice soft and quiet._

_"You may speak Severus." Voldemort said. Severus stood, his cloak brushing the ground, his black eyes locked onto red ones._

_"Why don't we ask Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly what he was carrying on his person, I have a stock of __Veritaserum with me." Severus said, his face emotionless and his eyes straight forward, but not looking Voldemort straight into the eye._

___"Wonderful Severus," Voldemort said, his eyes shining now," Wormtail, go fetch Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger, I have plenty of things I would like to discuss."_

* * *

____  
Harry woke with a start, his head bashing against the top of his four poster bed. His eyes started watering as the pain in his head started to prickle.

It's freezing in the dungeons, he thought as his feet touched the ice cold dungeon floor.

Last night, Dumbledore had shown him to his room, it was located near the potions lab. The room was small, had a fireplace in the corner, a bed, a table, and a small closet to store his very small wardrobe.

"Mr. Moon sir, Ollie has broughten yous breakfast sirs." A high and unnaturally squeeky voice said off to his left, Harry jumped his back pressed against the wall of his room, and his hand reaching for his wand.

"No need to be alarmed sirs, Ollie is terribly sorry, Bad Ollie, Bad, Bad Ollie!" The little house elf said, banging his head against the dresser.

"Ollie stop!" Harry said, feeling like embarrased about how he reacted and reminding himself about when Dobby had first appeared in his room the summer before second year.

"Yes, Master Moon." The little elf said, trembling and bleeding from his head. Harry quickly grabbed one of the napkins of the breakfast tray and placed it to the elf's head.

"Master needs to hurries, classes will be beginning in fourty minutes sir." Ollie said, his high voice stated. A loud crack echoed and then Ollie was gone. Harry sighed and sat on the bed, his feet touching the floor and he decided that he would put on some socks.

Harry searched through his suitcase for his socks when he finally found them, they were grey, he noticed that he only had thirty minutes till class started.

"Merlin, I have never done anything like this before." Harry muttered, quickly looking for an unrinkled shirt and pants, his breakfast lay forgotten.

* * *

Harry had ten minutes until class started so he grabbed his toast and a water bottle that was on the breakfast platter, he looked longingly at the pancakes, and hurried out of his room.

Harry quickly found the hidden passage to the DADA classroom and was happy to find that it wasn't blocked off like it would be in a couple years, considering that Fred and George will be attending Hogwarts by that time. He was glad that not many students were at the classroom just yet.

He fumbled with the keys to the door, and burst into the room. The current professor, Professor Longhorn, was sitting at his desk, a frustrated look on his face.

"You need to get up earlier Mr. Moon, I need to tell you our schedule for today," Longhorn's voice was deep and booming, almost more deep and booming than Slughorn's," First period is Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years, then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fourth years, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor third years, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin third years, then it is lunch, then we have Ravenclaw and Slytherin fifth years, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth years, and finally we have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years." he finished his thick eyebrows were furrowed and his lips set in a scowl.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, feeling uneasy and excited that he had to see his parents first. Unease began to creep into his mind, doubtful that his parents would like him.

"We will be going to the Forbidden Forest with all the seventh years, and show them an acromantula that was caught early this morning, I know that this is not a defense lesson, but we need them to get prepared to deal with magical creatures, just as we are preparing to defend ourselves against fellow wizards." Longhorn said.

"Yes, sir." Harry repeated. Suddenly the loud ringing of the bell announcing it was time for class, Harry was anxious.

Students started filing in, two by two they came in, finding seats next to their friends. The Slytherins were hanging off to the side, their backs were straight up and they sat in regal, elegant positions, quieter than the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors were loud and boisterous, all talking, laughing, and joking. Harry noticied a girl with dark shiny red hair that fell to her elbows, her almond shaped eyes were bright and had mirth in them, her eyes were emerald colored, her skin was white, her pink lips were curled upward at the corners, she had a splash of freckles along her face, her hands were splayed across her desk, delicate looking fingers were curled into relaxed fists, and she was sitting next to a girl that had blond hair.

A loud crashing noise and groans were heard near the door, James, Sirius, and Remus had all tried to fit through the door.

"Settle down!" barked Longhorn, his dark grey eyes locked onto the three boys, " Well if it isn't the infamous marauders, I will warn you right now, I will not accept any form of disbehavior, if I see it, I will go straight to your head of house and you shall fail my class for the day, dropping your grade a whole letter, am I understood?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" The class chimed, finally settled down.

"I will introduce myself and my aide will introduce himself." Mr. Longhorn said, "I am William Thomas Longhorn, but you will refer to me as Mr. Longhorn, Sir, or Professor, I am an Order of Merlin first class, Auror, and I am your Defense teacher." he finished, sternly looking at the students.

"Now my aide will introduce himself and class will begin." Longhorn said, a patient look on his face and directed his gaze toward Harry.

"I am Alexander Moon, recent graduate of Durmstrang, and you may call me Alexander or Mr. Moon." Harry said, forcing a smile on his face.

"Now that introduction is done we will begin, who nows what Dark Arts and Dark Magic is?" Longhorn asked.

"Ms. Evans?"

"The terms 'Dark Magic' and 'The _Dark Arts_' both describe a category of occultism that involves interaction with the hidden, rejected and denied aspects of any form of magic or study." Lily said, her voice confident and strong.**  
**

"Good, five points to Gryffindor, now today class we will not be using spells today, we will be heading to the Forest to study and talk to acromantula, who knows what an acromantula is, Mr. Snape?"

"An acromantula is a dark creature, it is an arachnid that grows to large sizes and carries deadly venom within its body, acromantula venom is used for potions and acromantula are believed to be able to form human speech." Snape said, his hooked nose in the air, his greasy black locks were hanging down his face and his cold black eyes were fixed on Harry's face, curiosity in them.

"Wonderful, ten points to Slytherin, now lets head outside and talk with an acromantula." Longhorn said, standing and heading out the door.


	6. Conversations with Aragog

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**6th chapter Halfway Through!**

**Acromantula speech= **_s__peech_

* * *

They set off through the school corridors, it was quiet, almost as quiet as they were at night. Harry could feel the students bursting with excitement.

They exited the doors and hurried off to the forest, Harry could see first years on school brooms at the Quidditch Pitch. Harry longed to be on his broom, playing with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and himself.

They passed Professor Kettleburn and his Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Mr. Longhorn! What a pleasant day it is, and the acromantula is in the cage on the left, pick up the handle and keep the cage away from your body!" Kettleburn called, a smile lighting his face and a cheery wave in their direction.

"Thank you Professor Kettleburn!" Longhorn called back, a grimace on his face when he looked away from Kettleburn.

There were many cages on the ground, some were large, some were small, there were tall cages, and there were short ones, and there were many cages off to the left.

"That bloody idiot, doesn't even say which cage has the acromantula, students stay where you are as me and Mr. Moon search through the cages to find the acromantula." Longhorn said. Harry started on the beginning of the left, wondering how he will find the acromantula.

The first change he had heard was the familiar suffling of a few nifflers, the next cage had cornish pixies in them, and the third cage had the familiar scuttling of a spider.

Harry pulled back and called to Longhorn that he had found the acromantula.

"Excellent Alexander, you have great hearing, I must have passed that cage four times." He patted Harry on the shoulder and lifted the cage.

"Students, I will need you to step back a few paces and allow me to open the cage." Longhorn warned as he pulled out a pair of long tongs to open the cage. The Slytherins immediately stepped back, but the Gryffindors just stepped half a step back from where they were.

Longhorn placed the tong on the clasp that held the cage closed and he quickly pulled it open. It was large for an acromantula, and it was furry. Its legs were about a foot long and its pinchers were clicking together, it's eight eyes were roving and trying to adjust to the sunlight, it had markings on its back. It's eyes locked onto Harry and seemed to gleam in recogniction.

_"Hello friend of Hagrid, it is interesting to see you again."_ The acromantula clicked, looking at Harry. Harry felt something in the pit of his stomach, now knowing who this was.

_"Yes, you remember, the other students seem confused and I know that they are, for none can lie to me."_ Aragog clicked, looking pleased.

"How is it you still remember me? It has been a few years." Harry said, knowing that Aragog would understand what he was saying. The Gryffindors were looking on curiously and the Slytherins looked revolted at the sight of Aragog.

_"Acromantula have hidden abilities, friend of Hagrid, we can see the future and the past, we see everything, yet we are not like those blasted centaur._" Aragog said.

"Well, now that we know that Mr. Moon is associated with the acromantula why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Longhorn said, pulling out of his stupor. Harry looked toward Aragog, making sure it was okay for him.

Aragog clicked its pinchers in acceptance, telling Harry silently that he was unopposed to the idea.

"Students, Mr. Longhorn, this is Aragog, who I had the pleasure of meeting several years ago, and it was not under pleasant circumstances." Harry said, remembering when Aragog told his children that he could eat Ron and him.

_"Yes, you ran as fast as you could out of my den with that ginger haired boy."_ Aragog clicked his pinchers in what seemed to be laughter.

"Mr. Moon? Sorry to interrupt but why does... Mr. Aragog, refer to you as friend of Hagrid?" Lily Evans asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. Harry stumbled lightly, not knowing how to respond, but Aragog was quick to answer.

_"Hagrid was the one to introduce us, but it was a one time event and Hagrid has probably forgotten about it." _Aragog said looking at Lily, all eight eyes locked onto her.

"Oh." Lily said, her eyes never looking away from Aragog's.

_"I would much like to return to the forest soon, so may we hurry this up?"_ Aragog asked.

"Yes, let's start shall we?" Mr. Longhorn said, regaining his composure, "okay, how would you defend yourselves against acromantula, Mr. Potter?" James looked up, a startled look in his eyes.

"Er... yeah, um, you would cast a binding curse on it and run?" James guessed. Remus looked at James with a disbelieving look and sighed.

"No, Mr. Potter, that is not how you would defend yourself, Mr. Lupin can you tell us?" Mr. Longhorn said.

"You can't, as acromantula are impervious to magic, so the best thing to do is to try to distract it, they are afraid of basilisk, which is the king of snakes, and transfigure a rock or something into a basilisk like creature and scare it away." Remus said.

"Perfect Mr. Lupin, ten points to Gryffindor." Mr. Longhorn said.

_"He is correct, in a way, but we are not easily distracted, young man so the basilisk choice is the best." _Aragog said.

"Now we had better head back to the castle, I will have to ask Dumbledore to borrow his pensive to allow other students to view this lesson. Thank you Mr. Aragog." Longhorn said.

_"You welcome,"_ and Aragog quickly scuttled to the forest.

"Mr. Longhorn, how did you capture Aragog?" The girl with long blond hair that was sitting next to Lily asked.

"I had to use the basilisk trick that Mr. Lupin described to get it into the cage, and I made a deal saying that I would let it return to the forest, unharmed for one lesson." Mr. Longhorn said.

"Really?" The girl said.

"Yes."

* * *

**Not my best but I think that this chapter came out really good, so review and tell me what I can do to make it better! **

**Sincerely**

**-Slytherin98**


	7. Vision and Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Dream= **_dream_

* * *

Harry was walking to dinner that evening when his scar started to burn.

* * *

_"He was carrying three items with him, yet the mudblood and the blood traitor don't know what the third item was." Voldemort said, his snake face annoyed that he didn't know what the third item was._

_"He was carrying a picture of the mudblood, the blood traitor's cloak, and the mystery item, and I believe that the item belong to Sirius, for it was his godfather, so he must have something from his godfather." Voldemort said and then turned to Wormtail._

_"What did Sirius have that was very important to him." Voldemort hissed at Peter._

_"Sirius always carried a picture of the marauders until he put it on the wall of his room, with an unremovable sticking charm, a mirror he used to communicate to James with during detention, and.." But Voldemort cut him off._

_"A mirror? What did it do?" _

_"When Sirius had one mirror, he would just call to the other mirror, and James would answer, it was a two way mirror, my lord." Peter mumbled, twittling his thumbs, staring at the ground._

_"So a dementor caused him to travel through time? How is this possible? I _will _find out how he has done it." Voldemort said, twirling his wand between his fingers._

* * *

"Mr. Moon are you okay?" a voice broke through the vision. Harry opened his eyes, his scar no longer burning.

He looked up to see Lily Evans and two girls looking at him with concern, Lily had her hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine Ms. Evans, I just had a headache, it is gone now." Harry said, unaware to the fact that he had leaned against the wall, and looked like he had the Cruciatus Curse placed on him.

"If you say so Mr. Moon." Lily said uncertainly. Her green eyes locked onto his and she blushed lightly.

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

****Lily blushed at the intensity of his gaze, his turquoise eyes seeming to hypnotize her.

"If you say so Mr. Moon." she said, How could she be so stupid? she asked herself. He is your teacher's aide and probably has a girl waiting for him back home. She scolded herself.

"Well, we had better get going to dinner shouldn't we, Ms. Evans, Ms. Crane, Ms. Smith." Mr. Moon said, his teeth exposed in the first smile she had ever seen on him.

"Yes." Ann Crane said, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling. They all started walking and Sammy and Ann both tried to flirt with Mr. Moon, but he just easily talked with them, not taking their flirtatious advances seriously.

"So Lily, what do you think of the defense class, am I being any help?" Mr. Moon asked, as he fell in step with her.

"Well, Mr. Moon I think your doing a great job." Lily said, beaming up at him.

"Please Lily call me Alexander." He said, opening the doors to the great hall for them. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Well, if you excuse me ladies, I see a certain bowl of treacle tart that is calling my name." Alexander said, a smile on his lips and he waved to them.

"Oh my, that boy better get an air conditioner whenever he is near, because he is going to heat up the room." Sammy Smith said as she watched him walk away.

"Sammy! He has got to be at least four years older than you and he might have a girlfriend!" Lily adomished. Lily felt a sudden protectiveness toward Alexander.

"Why are you girls talking about me?" The obnoxious voice of Sirius Black asked.

"Black, if we were talking about you, it would be what kind of death I have planned for you." Sammy said, her eyes rolling at his ego.

"Evans, go on a date with me?" James Potter asked. Lily almost screamed in frustration, how many rejections will it take to make him see she would never go out with him?

"Potter, you're a bulling toerag and I would never date you, even if the world was ending and we were the last two humans left on Earth." Lily retorted.

"Besides," Ann said, " She likes Mr. Moon." Lily wanted to hit Ann, how could she say that! She glanced at James and saw that his face was slightly red.

"You mean the new aide?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, he is a gentleman and not to mention very cute." Ann said, brushing her long blond hair out of her eyes.

"And that he is about four or five years older than you." Sirius said, a sly grin on his face.

"Black, back off before I push you into the Black Lake with the Giant Squid again." Ann said, her blue eyes locked onto his furiously.

"Yes maam." Sirius said, his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother us?" Lily asked. James looked at her and Lily felt something in her stomach, but she passed it off as disgust.

"No, not really Evans," James said, "the feast is about to start so shut up Paddy." Sirius was about to retort when Dumbledore spoke.

"Let the feast begin!" His voice echoed throughout the hall and immediately Sirius began to eat.

"Are you a bottomless pit?" Ann asked wrinkling her nose as Sirius dug into his food. Lily sighed, knowing that they were about to start about how much Sirius ate.

Lily looked up at the head table and saw Mr. Moon... Alexander talking to Mcgonagall, his brown hair carefully brushed out of his face, laughing at something she had said.

Lily smiled when she saw Alexander laugh, he was interesting. Seeming to feel her eyes on him, Alexander looked at her, her heart almost stopped, his blue green eyes locked onto her and she saw him smile and wave to her.

Lily waved back and then started tucking in.

Soon Dumbledore dismissed them and Lily started to head toward the The Head Girl and Head Boy domitory, preparing herself for the next day.

* * *

**7th chapter! I might do more than twelve chapters, who knows? well, review and et cetera. **

**Sincerely**

**-Slytherin98**


	8. James and Grindylows

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

**James P.O.V**

Lily liked Mr. Moon? That was the only thing that ran through James's head since dinner last night.

Sure, James had heard a lot of girls from fourth year up say that he was handsome, but he didn't think that he was handsome enough to attract Lily Evans.

James slowly got up in the next day, feeling angry that James had to work almost four years to get a reaction out of Lily that wasn't hate and then Mr. Moon comses along and she immediately likes him.

"Come on Prongs, you have been in there for forever!" Padfoot moaned.

"I'm almost done." James said bitterly. He had Quidditch Practice today and he felt himself brighten a little at the thought.

"Aww is little Jamesy jealous of the evil Mr. Moon for taking Lily Flower's affections away?" Sirius taunted, a grin forming on his face.

"Sirius, I will neuter you." James said, a serious expression on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius said, a tiny bit of fear in his voice.

"No, I would, but then I couldn't become godfather for your son." James said, pulling his Quidditch robes on, and grabbing his clean sweep four.

"Can't you two shut up?" Remus asked.

"Lighten up Remmy, we we're just havin a bit o' fun, right Jamesy?" Sirius said, letting out a bark like laugh.

"Sure, Sirius, whatever you say, and hurry up, practice starts in twenty minutes." James said, walking toward the stairs. James didn't hear Sirius's response, but he knew that it had something to do with someone being in the bathroom too long.

James hurried down the steps, through the Gryffindor common room, and out the portrait hole. Students that passed waved and smiled at him.

James hurried over to the Quidditch Pitch and noticed that most of his team was there, besides Sirius. The two other chasers, Sam Ross and Luke Mickeals were flying, getting ready for practice. The beaters, Jessie Rock was waiting for Sirius, and their seeker, Alice Goodwells, was chasing after the snitch, her long brown hair flying behind her as she dived for the snitch.

James blew a whistle to get their attention, they all stopped and started to fly towards him, Alice had the snitch in her hand. Sam was a graceful flyer and almost as good as James, Luke was also good but he didn't have as fast reflexes.

Alice was small and lithe, her grey eyes were shining and she was grinning, watching the snitch's wings flutter in her fist.

"Okay team, first match against Slytherin tomorrow, are we ready?" James felt confident that they would win, his face was set in an easy grin and his eyes were bright.

"YES!" The Gryffindor team cried.

"Then let's get this practice up and running!" James said as he mounted his broom. Sirius arrived a few minutes later and had to head into the locker room to get the beaters bat.

Practice lasted two hours and forty minutes, James working them until they were about to faint.

"I think we are going to win." James said simply as he watched his team limp, wobble, and groan their way from the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

**Harry P.O.V**

****Harry watched from the Defense Class Room as The students played Quidditch, he wished that he could play. He turned back to the textbooks, knowing that the next lesson they were going to have was going to be boggarts.

Harry was scared slightly, would his fear still be dementors or would it be the possible chance of being discovered. He sighed, praying that whatever his biggest fear turned out to be, it wouldn't give him away.

Harry decided that he wouldn't ponder about what would happen on Monday and just relax. Harry strode out of the classroom, hoping to catch Dumbledore on his way to the Black Lake.

The corridors were empty, every student outside relaxing and having a good time. Harry waited for the moving stair case to let him down to the Great Hall, when it finally did, he quickly ran down the steps so that it didn't change on him.

When he crossed the yard to the Black Lake, and students called their hellos to him and he waved back in response. Harry saw Lily and her two friends sitting by the lake with their feet in the water.

"Hello Lily!" He called, smiling when she looked up at him.

"Hi Alexander." She called back, a smile brightening her features. Harry walked over to them and Ann stood.

"Hey handsome, come here often?" She said, batting her eyelashes and grinning at him.

"Not really, what is there fun to do?" Harry asked grinning back at her. Ann giggled and started curling her hair around her hair.

"We could always go swimming." She said, a smile brightening her features. Harry frowned lightly, knowing the many dangers in the Black Lake.

"I don't think so, don't want you getting hurt will I?" Harry said, trying to put her off the idea.

"Oh come on, live a little." She said as she pulled off her cloak, running into the water. Harry watched as she swam out, and some stopped their activity to watch the bold girl swim.

Suddenly, something flew out of the water, latching onto the girl and dragging her under the water, it's finger's at her throat. Harry knew that it was a Grindylow, having faced one in his fourth year.

He swam out after her, watching the girl fight and try for breath. Harry was swimming as fast as he could, his lungs burning as he swallowed the water, his legs kicking, his arms breaking the water, and his eyes on the girl.

He pulled out his wand and cast a stupefy on the closest Grindylow, and another stupefy on the one holding the girl, dragging her down, his finger's closed around her wrist and he pulled, yanking the girl out of it's grip. The Grindylow hissed at him, and came back to reclaim it's meal, but Harry stupefied it.

He wrapped his arm around the young girl, shoving his wand into his pocket. He started to swim back to shore, dimly hearing the sounds of the students screaming and fear.

Harry swam until he felt the shore underneath his feet. He ran onto shore, and placed her on the ground.

Ann's face was purple, her eyes were rolled back into her head, and she wasn't breathing.

"Shite." Harry said, placing his finger's to her neck. Searching and searching he almost had a heart attack when he felt the low pulse of her heart, slow and fading.

Harry made sure she was flat, and placed his hands on her chest, pumping, once, twice, three times. Then he placed his lips to hers, breathing into her mouth. He had to do that four times before he got his wand out of his pocket.

He removed the water in her lungs with a swish of his wand and yelled at a student to get Pomfrey.


	9. Jealousy and telling Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

Harry had saved the girl's life. Madam Pomfrey had told him that if he had waited until they had fetched her, Ann would most likely have died.

He closed his eyes, looking at the young girl, her long blond hair splayed on her pillow, her small button nose was relaxed, her eyebrows were at ease, her lips emotionless, and she was breathing softly. He felt something in his chest, a brotherly feeling, as he looked at the girl, something he hadn't felt since Ginny.

"Is she okay?" A voice asked, and Harry looked up to see Lily standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, she is going to be okay." Harry answered, lightly brushing her hair out of her face. Her hair was silky to the touch, wisps of velvet brushing under his fingertips.

"Do you like her?" Lily asked sitting down next to him. Lily looked at him, her green eyes on his.

"No." Harry said, truthfully, because what he felt for Ann was platonic, almost sisterly affection. Lily looked at him and studied his face, almost sensing the sadness in him.

"Lily, I miss my friends, my family, I miss my old home." Harry whispered, tears sliding down his face, pain in his heart, longing to see Hermione, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Remus, any of his friends.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, and Harry tensed slightly, but soon relaxed, resting his head on her shoulder. Lily brushed her hands along his hair, running her fingers through it, soothing him gently.

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

The Marauders hurried to the Hospital Wing, hoping to see Ann, and to see if she was okay. James opened the door and his blood stilled at the sight infront of him.

Lily, sweet Lily, had her arms around Mr. Moon, running her hands through his hair, and he had his head rested on her shoulder. James felt his jealousy burn, more than it ever was when Lily was with Snape.

"Oi!" Sirius Black yelled, his eyes angry as well. Mr. Moon and Lily jumped apart, their faces both red with embarrassment.

"What do you think your doing?" James asked, anger coursing through his veins. James felt like he had a bucket of cold water splashed on him.

"We were just hugging, don't get your boxers in a twist!" Lily snapped, her face almost as red as her hair. Lily had never looked more beautiful, in James's opinion.

"He is a teacher's aide, you can't go around hugging them for no apparent reason." James snarled. James wanted to strangle Mr. Moon.

"He was upset, he misses his family and friends, how would you feel if you were away from Sirius? or Remus? How about your parents?" Lily hissed, her hair almost crackling with anger.

James felt terrible now, but his pride was too hurt to stop.

"Why did he leave, huh? Was it because they didn't want him? or they thought that he was evil?" James said, and then everything stopped. They saw Mr. Moon stand up, his eyes were shinning with unshed tears, and he briskly walked to the Hospital Wing doors.

"JAMES POTTER! I never want you to be near me, I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want to see you, and I sure as hell won't ever go on a date with you, I thought you had changed, grew up, but I guess I was wrong, your just another one of the bullying toe rags, who doesn't have a heart," Lily screamed at him, her green eyes flashing, " and don't talk about things you don't understand!" she hissed, running out of the wing.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Harry was numb, not acknowledging anyone who spoke to him, his heart hurt and his feet were moving of their own accord. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Lily, her eyes full of concern for him.

"I'm so sorry Alexander, he didn't mean it, he was just angry." Lily murmured, pulling him to the nearest bench, setting him down.

"What if he was right, what if they don't want me? What if they do think I am evil?" Harry asked. His eyes searching hers, hoping to see something that would make him feel better, selfish for Lily's love, wanting her to know who he really was, but knowing that it would probably distroy the future.

"You couldn't be evil if you tried, and who wouldn't want you? You're kind, brave, thoughtful, strong, and you are smart." Lily whispered, gently brushing her fingers through his hair again, in an almost motherly way.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Harry whispered, hoping that she believed him, knowing he was breaking the laws of time travel.

"Yes." Lily said looking at him, her green eyes were searching his, hoping he will tell her. Harry, looked at her for a while and decided what he was going to do.

"Lily, what would you do if I told you I was from the... future? That I am your son, and that my parents are Lily and James Potter? That I am destined to be the one to defeat Lord Voldemort? That you had to die in order to protect me?" Harry whispered, wrapping is arms around her.

Lily stared at him, her eyes wide, her lips parted, and then her lips closed.

"Why are you telling me this?" She said, and Harry had to strain to hear her.

"Because eveything I just said was true, I am your son, I am Harry James Potter," Harry murmured, holding her tighter, "Hi Mum."

* * *

**Well, 9th chapter, and a giant cliff-hanger! I am going to do more than 12 chapters. I need your opinions on something, should I do more time travel fics or should I do an alternate universe story?**

**Sincerely**

**-Slytherin98.**


	10. Pictures and Dormitories

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

She stared at him, having to decide to either believe or not believe him. He looked so sincere, his turqoise eyes on her eyes, pleading with her to understand.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth? What if your lying?" She asked, her lips set, and her eyes were locked straight on him.

"I don't know, you just have to trust me until I can figure out a way to tell you." Harry said, subconciously flattening his har.

"What do we do until you can find something that can help explain it?" Lily asked, hoping he had some form of evidence for her, and was not playing with her.

Alexander's eyes brightened, and he wrestled something out of the pocket of his robes. It was a picture, crumpled at the edges and looked like it had been torn once.

"This is a picture of you, me, and dad, I am a baby in this picture." Alexander said, blushing lightly. Lily took the picture from his palm, holding it delicately.

On it was a man and a woman, the man had messy black hair, a pair of glasses, and had his head thrown back in laughter, the woman had long red hair, she was smiling and watching a baby fly on a broom, chasing a cat, and then the baby started chasing the cat, and Lily giggled as the cat jumped and knocked over an ugly vase.

"This is me and James, isn't it?" She asked, looking at the man in the picture. The man was handsome, and Lily felt something in the pit of her stomach.

"Lily, do you love James?" Alexander asked, his turquoise eyes on hers again, such intensity.

"I don't know." She ansered truthfully, her voice shaking slightly. Lily didn't know she felt about James, she wanted to like him, but a part of her remembered when James had ganged up on Severus.

"Lily, we had better get you to Gryffindor Common room before curfew." Alexander said, his voice was soft and he didn't want to get her into trouble.

It was a silent walk back to the common room, Lily thinking hard about what he had said.

"In private can I call you Harry?" She asked when they got to the portrait hole. Alexander looked at her, surprise in his features.

"Yes." He said softly, a wider smile brushing his lips.

"Pheonix." She told the Fat Lady, stepping through the portrait hole and taking one last look at Alex... Harry.

* * *

**Slytherin 7th Year Boys Dormitory**

"Match against Gryffindor tomorrow, gonna be there Severus?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"No, I have more important things to do than watch a silly sport." Severus said, reading his Arithmancy text book, studying for the test on Monday.

"Severus, Severus, Severus, do you not have a life outside your potions and textbooks?" Malfoy bit back, running his fingers through his shoulder length blond hair.

"Hey Malfoy, who has Uncle Abraxas set for your bride?" Theodore Nott asked, his eyes on Malfoy.

"Narcissa Black, quite pretty if I do say so, and I am quite pleased that I am not with Bellatrix." Lucius said, his cold grey eyes on him.

Severus tried to tune out their voices and return to his Arthimancy, his dark eyes focusing on the rune for Acceptance.

"Hey Snape, still moping about the Mudblood Evans?" The voice of Geoffrey Goyle asked, his chubby face shining in the lamp light.

"No." Severus said, even though his heart told him otherwise. Severus closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, Lily Evans's face appeared, her smiling at him.

He sighed and looked at the sheets of his bed, the dark green silk brushed his hands. He wished Lily Evans layed on green, instead she rested on red, she a lionness, and he a snake.

Severus pulled the curtains to his bed and closed them, encasing him in darkness, trying not to listen to them speak.

"Mr. Moon is strange, no one can deny that, but I think that Slughorn is going to invite him to join Slug Club." Lucius said, arrogance in his voice. Severus paused for a second, deciding to listen.

"A lesson in two days, wonder what it's going to be about this time, maybe a filthy halfbreed." Nott said, arrogance in his voice.

"We better get to bed, the match is tomorrow and I don't want my team falling asleep on their brooms." Lucius said and almost immediately silence fell in the Slytherin seventh year boys dorm.

* * *

**Gryffindor 7th Year Boys Dormitory**

****"Hey James, don't take this the wrong way but don't you think you over reacted?" Remus Lupin said softly, gazing at his long time friend.

"I don't know, I just got so mad when I saw her hugging him." James said softly, his eyes downcast. Sirius Black looked at his best mate and sighed, knowing that James wouldn't be right until Lily either forgave or went out with him.

"Why don't you just ask Lily if she likes Moon?" Peter Pettigrew asked, his watery blue eyes on James. James looked at Peter, knowing what he said was true.

"I'll try to talk to her tomorrow after the match." James said softly. James walked over to his trunk, pulling out his pajamas and started pulling off his robes, when he finished getting changed, he crawled into bed, laying on the scarlet sheets, uneasy and tired.

* * *

**oookkkkaaaayyy 10th chapter. I hope this one is good, I should I do a chapter in Severus's P.O.V.? Well, I might do the twelveth chapter, who knows. thank you for reading and review if you choose. **

**Sincerely**

**-Slytherin98**


	11. Quidditch and Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"_Wormtail, I have figured it out." Voldemort said, his snake-like nostrils flaring, and he was stroking Nagini, who lay curled around his shoulders._

_"What my lord?" Peter asked, trembling. Then Peter was writhing in pain, his screams increasing in volume as Voldemort added more power to the Cruciatus Curse._

_"You fool! The Dementor's time traveling ability! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, watching remorselessly as Peter writhed on the ground, his body jerking and shaking, screams filled the room._

_Soon Voldemort released him, watching the man twitch on the ground. A smile curled his lipsless mouth._

_"The Dementor..."_

* * *

Harry was jerked awake, and opened his eyes to meet the strange green orbs that Ollie possessed.

"I'ms terribly sorrys master Moon, but yous was shaking in yous sleep, and yous was screaming." Ollie said, fear in his squeeky voice. Harry's head was pounding, his heart was racing, silently cursing the small elf.

He had been so close to discovering the secret, but he didn't.

"It's okay Ollie." Harry said, sitting up in bed. Harry glanced at the watch Mrs. Weasly had given him, the hands pointed to twelve in the afternoon, one hour before the Quidditch match.

Harry got off the bed and headed toward his closet, pulling out two pieces of cloth and transfiguring them into a shirt and pants. Harry walked over to the table and sat down where Ollie had placed breakfast.

He grabbed the cup of pumpkin juice first, drinking it down and casting the refilling charm on it. Harry took the syrup and placed two pancakes infront of him.

Taking large bites, the pancakes were gone in a matter of seconds. Harry then ate a piece of toast, bacon, and two eggs.

Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin, and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood, and walked toward the door, casting intruder charms on it. The cold of the dungeons made him shudder, and he briskly walked toward the headmasters office.

* * *

"Dumbledore, got any news?" Harry asked, trailing his fingers along Fawkes warm feathers. Dumbledore looked at him through his half moon glasses and nodded.

"The Unspeakables seem to think that they have solved a piece in the puzzle." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes were on his, seeming to look into his mind.

"Well, what have they figured out?" Harry asked, irritation set in his voice, waiting for an answer.

"Well, it seems that the dementor reacted to something on your person, how it reacted is what we need to know." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Dumbledore looked at him, seriousness in his eyes.

"Harry, something you were holding had caused the dementor's... being to counter react. Dementor's cannot stand patronuses because they are the embodiment of happiness and joy. The object you were holding, was cherished by someone, loved. The love that the item held was too much for the dementor, it could feel the happiness and joy it caused someone and it grew confused. The dementor's darkness was being overpowered, so it did the only thing it knew, and it retreated. We have tested that dementor and noticed that whenever it was scared, we remembered it going back to a time mere minutes before we did the experiment on it. We might have found that an object with too much happiness associated with it, sends a dementor into defense mode and it has to escape. Harry, it brought you too the time where the most fear, and love were combined. Fear caused by Voldemort, and Love caused by families fighting for each other." Dumbledore answered, his old face curled at the corners.

"Your telling me that because something I had on me had too much happiness in it, so it went into some kind of defense mode and brought me back to a time where love and fear were evenly combined?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raising.

"That is what we assume, we cannot make any assurances before we actually know." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry considered what Dumbledore said, but there were too many holes in the story, how could something time travel based on emotions? There was something else, there had to be.

Harry noticed the time and he and Dumbledore walked to the Quidditch Pitch together. The Slytherins were on the left side of the stands, waving silver and green flags cheering for their teams.

The Gryffindors were sitting on the right side, their screams and cheers overpowering the Slytherins.

"Sonorus! **Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the first Quidditch match of the season, I wonder what dirty tricks are going to be played by the Slytherins this year.**" A male voice said.

"MR. JORDAN IF YOU MAKE ANYMORE REMARKS ABOUT THE SLYTHERINS, YOU ARE GOING TO BE REPLACED!" Professor Mcgonagall said, her anger made people scoot away from her. Harry almost laughed, like father like son.

"**ALRIGHTY THEN, Hooch releases the blugers, then the snitch, now the quaffle, let the match begin!" **

**"Mikeals grabs the Quaffle, passes it to Potter, zooms down the pitch, passes back to Mikeals, throws... blocked by Slytherin Scumbag... I mean Keeper Lestrange." **

**"Nice hit by Beater Rock, and Slytherin Chaser Puicy, he gets past Potter, past Ross, throws the Quaffle... blocked by Gryffindor keeper Whiting."**

**"Goodwells dives and so does Black, but Goodwells pulls up and so does Black, Black's not gonna fall for a Wronski Feint."**

**"And Sirius Black hits the bludger toward Slytherin Chaser Malfoy, and right in the leg too, that's gotta hurt."**

**"Ross grabs the dropped quaffle and streakes down the pitch, Chaser Bode quickly following, Ross throws... Gryffindor scores!" **

**"Oi! Bode just punched Ross, Hooch, I call foul!" **

**"Ross is gusher, I mean look at all that blood."**

**"Seeker Goodwells sees something, she's racing down, and hit by a bludger, that little lady is still going!"**

**"Slytherin grabs the Quaffle, but is stolen by James Potter, Potter racing down, dodged a bludger sent by Slytherin Beater Kins, going, going, scores! Another ten points for Gryffindor!"**

**"Malfoy has got the quaffle again, it's going down the field, and he throws, Crap Malfoy scores."**

**"Sorry Professor. Anyway, James takes the quaffle, throws it to Ross, who throws it to Mickeals, who throws it back to James, who throws it to Ross who throws it back, James throws it in... and another past Slytherin Keeper."**

**"It's 30 to 10 folks, and tension is heating up, I hope the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff game**

**is this hot."**

**"Goodwells and Black go into a dive, neck and neck, intense focus, straight ahead, hands outstretched... and the snitch gets away. Sorry seekers, gotta be faster."**

**"Bludger straight for Gryffindor Chaser Ross, and it misses!"**

**"Jessie Rock grabs the quaffle and is soaring down the field, and gets the quaffle stolen by malfoy, who dodges Potter, and Potter steals Quaffle, flying, flying, throws... blocked."**

**"Chaser Puicy flies, gets to the goals and throws... in, ten points to slytherin!"**

**"The seekers see the snitch again, and Goodwells is behind, now Black, now Goodwells, Black, Goodwells, Black, and Goodwells gets the snitch, the games is over 180 to 30, Gryffindor Wins!"**

* * *

Harry clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindors, while the Gryffindor Quidditch team does a lap around the pitch. Harry smiled, watching the laughter on the faces of the students.

That was when Harry felt his scar burn, and he was sucked into the vision.

* * *

_"We will use the stone to send us back," Voldemort said, pausing to hold the ressurection stone in his palm, " I will bring, Bella, Rodolphus, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Severus, Goyle, and of course the prisoners Weasley and the Mudblood."_

_"But Master, why will I not be going?" Peter whimpered, his eyes nervously on Voldemorts. Voldemort looked at him, cold high laughter erupted from between his lips._

_"You Peter? You? I have many reasons not to bring you with me." Voldemort said, his scarlet eyes full of mirth._

_"We must wait anyway, until the moon and the eclipse meet, that is when darkness flows strongest, and the dementor will be fully prepared to take us, and the Hallow will bring us to it's cousin, the Cloak of Invisibility." Voldemort said, smiling softly._

_"Master, the moon is not for a few weeks, what do you plan to do in the mean time?" Peter asked._

_"I feel his presence, Harry is with us."_

* * *

Harry jolted into reality, feeling a hand on his head, he looked and saw Dumbledore looking down on him in concern.

"He's coming during the moon's eclipse." He whispered, and then he fainted.


	12. Boggarts and Learning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

When Harry awoke he was again in the Hospital Wing, next to Ann, who had yet to wake up, and the disgusting taste of headache potion made him gag, headache potions taste like a mixture of black licorice and brown sugar. Harry stood and walked over to Pomfrey's door, a small white door with a red cross on it, and he knocked lightley.

"Yes, Mr. Moon?" She asked, peeking through the door of her office, soft grey eyes staring straight at him.

"May I leave now, I have a lesson to attend." Harry said, giving her a pleading look.

"Yes Mr. Moon you may leave, but if you faint again, I am not going to let you leave." She warned, her face very serious.

"Yes maam." Harry said, and hurried out of the Hospital Wing. Harry had been pleased to find that they had not changed his clothes and that he was fully prepared for the lesson.

"Albus wants to see you when the lesson is over!" Madam Pomfrey called before he was out the door. Harry nodded to her and quickly left the Hospital Wing.

Harry noticed that the corridors were still full of students making their way to their next class. He hurried to the DADA classroom and met Mr. Longhorn. The classroom had changed color and shape, the curtains were drawn and candles gave off an ominious glow. Harry could smell a certain muskiness coming from the dresser that was sitting off to the side.

"Hello Alexander, we are going to go over the boggart lesson today, We will separate the groups between houses and one from each house will step forward, say a Gryffindor went first, then a Slytherin, same pattern." He said. Harry nodded in understanding walked over to the desks and had the desks stack themselves ontop of eachother.

The Slytherins arrived first, as always, and then the Gryffindors. Everyone looked surprised that they were not going to be sitting, and some stood awkwardly.

"Students we will be tackling boggarts today, you are going to have to have be strong and you need to make sure you get a good grip, now who is going to be first, but I warn you they are devilishly strong." Harry said, wanting to see their reactions. The students that didn't pay attention when they actually had the lesson describing what a boggart was, gasped in horror.

"Now that I know who actually pays attention in class, we will begin." Harry said, nodding toward Longhorn.

"Now class, what is a boggart, for those who didn't pay attention, as Mr. Moon has just showed me who, when we explained it." Longhorn said looking sternly at the students in question.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Boggarts are shape shifting creatures that take the shape of your worst fear, and laughter is the key to getting rid of boggarts." Lily recieted.

"Textbook answer Ms. Evans, do try to use your own words next time, but five points to Gryffindor." Longhorn said while the Slytherins snickered at her.

"What is the spell we use to fight off the boggart?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Riddikulus." he said, glaring at him. Harry sighed, knowing that he was still mad at him because of last Saturday.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor." Harry said, keeping his voice neutral. Longhorn and Harry both went over to dresser that held the boggart and carried it to the center of the room.

The students backed away when the dresser started rattling.

"Ready Ms. Engles?" Longhorn asked, holding one of the handles on the dresser, while Harry held the other. The Gryffindor girl jumped and shakily raised her wand, her whole body trembling.

"Now!" and they both yanked the doors open. The boggart took the shape of a snake, the snake at least twelve feet in length, it had glistening coils that were a solid green, its red eyes looked on her, it's forked tongue flicked out of its mouth, and it hissed at her.

"R-r-r-idikulus!" The girl yelled, watching the snake shrink and become a little plush bear toy.

"Mr. Wells, hurry!" The Slytherin stepped forward, his face set and composed. The plush toy became a man, holding a parchment in his palms, shaking it, and yelling at him.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE GOTTEN LESS THAN AN O ON YOUR OWLS! YOU ARE A DISGRACE, YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN A LOWLY HALF-BLOOD WITH THESE GRADES! The boggart-man yelled, his eyes blazing in fury.

"Rid-ikulus." The boy said, his voice cracking slightly. Harry felt his heartstrings tug for the Syltherin, knowing what it was like to get yelled at. The man turned into a frog, and it ribbited loudly.

"And Ms. Cools." this went on and on for several minutes, each student facing their worst fear, which turned out to be, spiders, people, a bansee, and other beings.

Then it was James Potter's turn and the boggart changed from the book form of itself into... Lily Evans.

"YOU ARE A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING, NO I COULDN'T EVEN CALL YOU THAT, YOU ARE A CREATURE, I WOULD NEVER DATE YOU, EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH, I HATE YOU!" Boggart-Lily said, it's eyes blazing, green eyes filled with hate, and its red hair crackling. Boggart-Lily had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring.

"Ridikulus." James said, his eyes shining. The boggart stopped and turned into Lily wearing a hula skirt and coconut bra.

The real Lily Evans blushed at herself, and then looked at James, a surprised look of gentleness on her face. Severus Snape stepped forward, and everyone waited to see what Severus Snape's biggest fear was.

And just like the second boy, a man appeared. This man had a hook nose, black hair, and cold black eyes, and he was staring at Severus with disgust. He had something in his hands, it almost looked like a belt.

"You are never going back to that school for freaks, ever again. I will beat the abomination out of you, you are a worthless freak who hides behind his mother's skirt. Well guess what Sevy, your mother's dead and you can't do anything to change that. Heck, not even the girl you fancy wants anything to do with you, those stupid pretend potions thing you had going on, and you picked the roses? remember that? I remember you got your filthy blood all over the floor after I found the petals." Tobias Snape said.

"Ridikulus." Severus said, his black eyes blazing with fury. Boggart-Tobias clutched his throat, fighting for breath. The room was silent, not a person spoke.

"Ms. Evans, it's your turn." Longhorn said, his face pale as he gazed at the man lying on the floor. Lily stepped forward, and her face ashened.

There was her parents, laying on the floor, their eyes were glossy and they were staring at nothing, and then her sister appeared.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't gone to that freaky school where they teach freaks then they wouldn't be dead, but oh no you just had to keep going." Petunia hissed. Lily couldn't bring herself to say the spell, and Harry intervened.

The boggart changed, transforming into Hermione, boggart-Hermione glanced around and then looked at him.

"Harry? Where are you? Why haven't you tried to rescue us yet?" Hermione asked, tears falling down her face, her bushy hair curling around her face, blood dripping down her wrist, MUDBLOOD carved into her skin.

"Yeah mate, we are waiting for you." Ron said, his red hair had dulled from not being in the sunlight. Then the bodies appeared, changing.

It first became Fred, laying on the floor, blood flowing from several cuts on his body, the Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fluer, Mr. Weasly, George, and many others.

"Ridikulus." Harry whispered, feeling pain in his heart. The bodies disappeared, and so did the boggart.

"Class dismissed." Longhorn said, gazing at Harry. The students all stood and walked towards the door, all muttering and whispereing to one another.

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

Lily wanted to cry for Harry, feeling the pain that eminated through him when he saw the bodies. But she knew she shouldn't knowing that Harry wouldn't want her to cry for him.

"Hey Evans! Lily! Wait up!" The voice of James Potter called from behind her. Lily turned and waited for him to get to her.

"I'm sorry about Saturday, I never got the chance to say that." James said, looking at her. Lily studied James, noticing the sincereity in his eyes.

"I'm not the one to apologize to, but I think that you need to know that I don't fancy Mr. Moon." Lily said, her hands relaxed at her sides. She had never noticied how handsome James was, the curve of his upper lip was cute, the way his hair seemed like had just been flying made her want to run her fingers through it, his glasses were sliding down his nose, revealing his warm eyes to her.

Lily looked into his eyes and saw the look he gave her, his eyes full of happiness and... dare she say it, Love?

"James," Lily said, her mouth speaking before her brain thought of what she was saying, "if you swallow your pride and apologize to Mr. Moon, and I want to hear it from him, that you were sincere, and if you deflate your ego, then I might consider going to Hogsemede with you next trip." Lily said, watching his reaction.

"Really?" James asked, his face lit up with excitement.

"I might, or I might not." Lily said. Then Lily walked away, leaving a stunned and happy James behind and hurrying off to Arithmancy, just realizing what she had said.

* * *

James P.O.V.

"PADFOOT! PADFOOT! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHARE WITH YOU!" James yelled, running into the Gryffindor common room, almost flying. He had never felt like this, he felt almost euphoric.

"What?" Padfoot groaned as he trudged down the stairs, his black hair mussed and his grey eyes grumpy.

"Lily Evans said she would go to Hogesmede with me!" James said, the large grin on his face almost hurt. Sirius stopped, gazing at him with his mouth dropped.

"No way, Evans wouldn't, what did you do, love potion or spell?" Sirius asked, a dumbstruck look on his face.

" ." James said quickly, his mind racing.

"What?" Sirius asked. James sighed impatiently and told him again.

"I have to deflate my head and apologize to Mr. Moon." James said.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, the only thing we're going to have a problem with is your ego, mate." Sirius said, still surprised at the news.

* * *

**Harry P.O.V.**

"Albus, you needed me?" Harry asked. He watched as Dumbleore turned and looked at him.

"It's Fawkes Burning Day, he has been looking ill these past few days." Dumbledore said, staring at the pheonix in question.

And he was right, Fawkes looked terrible, his normally magnificent feathers were dull, his beak drooped, his head fighting to stay up. Harry nodded in agreement, his heart ached for the poor suffering pheonix.

"You told me at the Quidditch match that Voldemort was coming on the moon's eclipse. How did you know?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes staring at him.

"I get visions of what Voldemort is doing at the moment, my scar is a link to him, I feel when he is angry or happy. He has discovered how the dementor's are able to time travel. He said something about the resurrection stone, you know, the one in The Tale of The Three Brothers from The Tales of Beedle the Bard." Harry said.

"That is true? The story? The wand? Cloak? Stone?" Dumbledore asked, astonishment in his face.

"Yes, I have the cloak." Harry said. Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk to Harry.

"I think we might have the key to the Dementors time travel abilities." Dumbledore said, a smile brightening on his face, his eyes twinkling.

"Harry, we might be able to send you back soon."

* * *

**Thank you to all the people have been keeping up with my story, I feel so elated knowing that people like this, also I can't believe I am doing so well on my first story! Also, thank you to you-little-mudblood for helping me by telling me what I could do to make this story better. Until the next chapter.**

**Sincerely**

**-Slytherin98**


	13. Dinner and the Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

Harry was dumbstruck, staring at Dumbledore with disbelief. They might have found the key to send him back? Harry thought as Dumbledore had a school owl deliver a message to the Ministry of Magic.

"Do you need me for anything else sir?" Harry asked, his heart racing.

"I need your invisibility cloak, send it with one of the house elves, to test this theory." Dumbledore said, his weathered old face smiling with triumph. Harry nodded numbly, and exited the Headmaster's office.

As soon as he was out of sight of the gargoyles he quickly ran to the Great Hall, preparing for dinner. He walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor, unaware that two pairs of eyes were watching him.

He noticed Lily sitting on the left side of the table and the type of proof he was going to show her burst into his thoughts. He took his seat next to the empty Headmasters and pulled a quill and parchment out of his pocket, the feast hadn't started yet.

_Lily,_

_one hour before curfew, meet me on the fourth floor. Bring James._

_-H.P._

He scrawled quickly, curling the piece of parchment into a paper airplane, and charming it to fly, like they did at the Ministry, and sent the note on its way. The paper airplane stayed low, flying toward Lily.

Harry hoped the note would get there before any of her friends arrived, the paper airplane flew quickly, and landed in front of Lily.

She jumped when the note fell infront of her, causing her pumpkin juice to spill.

"Evanesco." He said, pointing his wand toward the spill. The pumpkin juice cleared up, and Lily grabbed the note, unfolding it, and reading the contents.

She glanced up at him and nodded her consent. Harry felt relieved, and smiled at Dumbledore when he appeared in his seat.

"Students," Dumbledore said, everyone fell quiet, their eyes shifting toward Dumbledore, "tuck in!" he said. Food appeared and students did tuck in.

"Alex, you need to eat more, your going to be skin and bones soon." Pomona said, loading a plate with food and setting it down infront of Harry.

"I expect you to eat all of that, young man." The herbology professor said, sternly. Harry sighed, every meal went like this, her forcing him to eat.

"Yes Pomona." Harry said, hoping to appease her, asking Merlin that she was so much like Mrs. Weasley. She smiled kindly at him, and went back to her plate.

Harry forced the spoon to his lips, his hands shaky. He barely got through half the dinner when it was time for dessert. Harry forced a smile on his face as Pomona, again, loaded his plate with different desserts.

Harry ate as fast as he could glancing at the clock, it was about an hour and thirty minutes until curfew. Harry glanced and Lily and watched her sitting next to Ann.

Ann was out of the hospital wing? He didn't know that. As if feeling his eyes on her, Ann glanced up. She smiled and waved at him, and he waved back. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"Alright then students, it's time for you to head to your dormitories."

Harry stood and walked around the Head's table and quickly strode away from them.

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

"James?" Lily asked as they went on their rounds.

"Yes?" He asked. Wanting to know what Lily is going to say. He still hadn't apologised to Mr. Moon and he needed too soon because the first Hogsmede visit of the year wasn't far off, only a week from now.

"Will you come with me to the fourth floor, Mr. Moon has something he wants to discuss with us." And his mood deflated, his lips set into a scowl and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." James said, not thrilled at all. So he and Lily set out for the fourth floor, passing the Hufflepuff prefect that was also on patrol, and waiting for the stairs to change.

"Why does he want to see both of us?" James asked, irritation flooding in his voice. Did she tell him the truth when she said she wasn't interested in Mr. Moon? Why did he want to see both of them? What was going on between the two of them?

"A couple of days ago, Alexander told me a secret about himself, and I didn't want to believe it at first, I told him that if he could get evidence to support his claim, then I would fully accept what he said. This affects both of us James, affects our futures, everything, whatever he shows us will either help us or not." Lily said, stumbling lightly when the staircase moved again.

James took hold of her shoulder to steady her, his fingers brushing her hair lightly, the velvety feel made him tremble slightly. James lightly sniffed the air around her head, smelling the soft scent of her perfume, his knees weakened, so he took a step away from her.

"Good day Ms. Evans." The portrait of a little girl in a white dress said, curtsying, her big blue eyes were on Lily and she smiled sweetly.

"Hello Ariana." Lily called back, and raised her hand in greeting. James smiled down at her, noticing how short she really was, she only came up to his shoulders and she seemed to walk with a certain grace.

James noticied that Lily had removed her school robe, revealing her school uniform. Her blouse showed off a bit of curves, her school skirt went slightly past her knees. Her tie was loose and her socks were knee length, and her black Mary Janes shined.

James felt himself relax when he saw her smiling up at him, he loved her so much.

"Toffee?" James asked, holding out his palm. Lily nodded, accepting toffee.

"What exactly is on the fourth floor?" James asked, knowing full well that the Room of Requirement was there.

"I don't know, but I trust H-Alexander." Lily said, stumbling on his name. James frowned lightly, what was she going to say? He shook it off, and proceded to walk in silence with Lily.

They saw Mr. Moon standing next to the RoR's door.

"You guys first." Mr. Moon said, sweeping his hand infront of him, pointing to the door. Lily stepped forward and entered, the RoR, her eyes widening when she saw what was behind the door.

Rows upon Rows of books lined the walls, three chairs circling a table that had a basin on it, there were candles lit in the room, and it smelled pleasant in there.

"What is this place?" Lily whispered, awe in her voice as she looked around, her red hair lightly swinging as she turned.

"This is the room of requirement, I used it a lot back in 5th year." Mr. Moon said, his turquoise colored eyes roaming the room.

"Yes, I said my 5th year here, Mr. Potter, I know many of Hogwarts secrets, yet none of her secrets." Mr. Moon said.

"Sadly, I have been decieving you this whole time." Moon continued, his fingers lightly trailing along one of the bookcases.

"Hermione would love to read all of these." Moon said quietly, talking to himself. He glanced at Lily.

"You are a lot like Hermione, but you are smarter, in a way." Mr. Moon said, speaking with Lily.

"Sir, you brought us here for a reason, please explain." James said, his tension growing. He didn't like how he was speaking, as if he had been there before and he missed it.

"Mr. Potter, I am about to tell you something, something you will not fathom possible, something that seems impossible but is, when I first arrived here, I feel through the roof with a dementor. But before that I was in a forest, running with my friends Ron and Hermione, I knew that we were going to be separated, but I didn't want to believe it. I am in a place where Hermione and Ron aren't even born yet, I am in the past, no friends, and no one to speak with. Except Lily, who I have told about my time traveling, yet I have yet to show her evidence of my claim, well here it is. Sitting on that table over there is a pensive, it stores memories and allowes veiwings. I have used it many times to remember my adventures with Ron and Hermione." Mr. Moon said, James was about to speak when Moon held up his hand.

"I am not yet finished, the reason that I am showing you this pensive is because James, Lily, I am your son, Harry James Potter, and I come from the year, 2011, finishing my seventh year at Hogwarts in 2007." James couldn't believe his ears, no, it just couldn't be true, there is no way that he was his son. People couldn't time travel that far back, it just wasn't possible.

"Here is some more proof." Moon said, pulling out his wand, and waving it. Moon's features began to fade away, becoming... a mirrored image of himself, but with Lily's eyes.

"This is what I really look like, I was just hiding behind the facade of Alexander Moon so as not to startle you. And if you want even more proof, I could tell you things that only a few now. Like how James, Sirius, and Peter are all animagi, how James rescued Snape after he fell for one of Sirius's pranks that almost got him killed in your sixth year." James's mouth gaped slightly, his eyes widened, but that didn't prove anything, he could have heard the Snape thing from Dumbledore, but that didn't explain how he knew they were animagus.

"I am going to show you the pensive, if you will allow it." Moon said, looking at them anxiously.

James nodded, walking toward one of the chairs. He sat in one and waited for Lily and Moon to take their seats. The basin was empty, it was a smooth white color and round.

"How does this work?" Lily asked, settling in the chair next to James.

"I will extract a memory and have you veiw it. You will stand up and lean forward, as soon as your face touches the swirling white mist, then you will veiw the memory. Do you both still want to look, I'll understand it if you don't." Moon said.

"Just do it." James said through gritted teeth. Moon nodded and pulled out his wand, and placed it against his temple, he closed his eyes and started withdrawing his wand, a silvery wisp of mist connected to the wand, and Moon tapped his wand on the basin, it filled with the white mist, swirling and twisting. Moon looked at them expectantly, waiting for them.

"Into the penisve you go."

* * *

**Wow, already on my 13th chapter! anyways, I think I will have Voldemort in the next chapter, I am going to let you decide my next story, if you think of anything good, I will write the story and dedicate it to you! **

**Sincerely**

**-Slytherin98**


	14. Pensive and accepting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Pensive=** _pensive talk_

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

She stood from her chair, leaning forward, her face brushing the mist like substance. An unsettling feeling in her stomach, falling.

Lily stood, her head pounding as she looked around, it was a home, there was a staircase with a latch on the cupboard. It was dark, slowly lightening up as the sun rose.

James appeared next to her, and she helped him up, making sure he was okay.

"Where are we?" James asked her, looking around. Lily also looked around and a sense of familiarity filled her, this was her parent's home.

She heard the sound of someone walking down the steps, and she was surprised to see a woman that wasn't her mother. The woman had a horse face, a couple of chins, and a sour look on her face.

She was walking toward the cupboard.

_"Up! Get up!_" She said, rapping on the door. Her voice was unpleasant and she walked toward the kitchen.

_"Nearly."_ said a softer voice.

_"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."_

They heard a groan sound through the cupboard, and Lily almost gasped in horror as she realised that someone was in there.

_"What did you say?"_ She snapped, her voice was like finger nails on a chalk board, loud and painful.

_"Nothing, nothing."_ Came back the voice. The cupboard opened to reveal a small boy with black scruffy hair, thin body, and broken glasses. His face was thin and his knees were knobby, his clothes were much too big for him, and he headed for the kitchen.

Lily watched him start to walk to the kitchen and they followed. Keeping up with him. James hit his head on the door frame, only to slide through it.

"Bloody Hell!" James yelled as he fell.

"Shut up!" She hissed back at him, looking around to see who heard him. But the people acted as if they didn't and the woman didn't seem like the type of woman to not react to a intruder in her home.

"Keep your hair on, I didn't do anything." James said, huffing from the surprise of falling through the door frame. Lily glanced around the kitchen, noticing how the tile floors shined from being constantly cleaned, the curtains were sort of bent, as if someone was constantly looking out the window, the carpet was an undirty tan, and every surface shined.

The boy that they had seen eariler was at the stove, cooking the bacon. There was a pile of presents in the center of the room, and they were all different sizes, big, small, short, fat, round, and tall. There had to be at least thirty presents there.

Soon an overly large man came barging into the kitchen, his mustache combed, and his hair parted to the left, his fat face jiggling as he walked, he had multiple chins, and he had small piggish eyes.

He sat the the table, taking up at least three chairs in the process. He pulled a plate of scrambled eggs towards him and began to eat, the boy at the stove placed the bacon on the table, and the man took several slices.

Not long after the man made his appearance, a boy that was about four times over weight, with blond hair and the amount of chins to rival his (what Lily assumed) father's.

The boy pulled several plates towards him, pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

_"Happy Birthday Duddykins."_ The woman said, her face beaming. The boy glanced at her and then glanced at the presents, counting them.

_"Thirty six, that's one less than last year."_ The boy said, a frown lighting his features. Lily felt disgusted, how could a boy be so selfish? Lily scrutinized the woman, noticing things about her that seemed very familiar.

"Tuney!" Lily said, realizing this was her sister. She could tell by the terrible nicknames and the way she pursed her lips.

"Who?" James asked, startling Lily, who had forgotten he was there.

"My sister, Petunia." Lily answered glancing at the woman again, missing what she said. It seemed to appease the small elephant and he settled down.

Then the seen shifted, Lily was confused, why would the memory change in the middle of the previous one?

Then they were in a shabby building, the walls were peeling, and the ground was made of dirt. An older looking Hagrid was sitting on the couch, the man, woman, and their son were backed up into a corner, the large man holding a gun.

"_I demand that you leave at one sir, you are breaking and entering!"_ the man shouted, the gun pointed at the giant.

_"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune!_" and he grabbed the gun from the man's hands bent the gun into a knot and yurned to the boy.

_"Anyway - Harry, got summat for yer birthday right here."_ Hagrid said, pulling a birthday cake from his coat.

_"I mighta sat on it at one point. But it will still taste the same."_

Lily and James stared at the boy. The boy looked so much like James that it was uncanny, the messy black hair, thin face, and knees were the same, but his green eyes were all Lily, they seemed darker than hers but she felt something well up in her, a motherly protectiveness as she gazed at him.

She looked at James and noticed that he was staring at the boy also, comparing him with himself.

"This is my son." James said, matter of factly. James stepped towards him, his hand raised, and brushed his fingers against the boy's cheek, only to have his hand slide through it.

Lily stepped up behind James and gently rested her hands on his shoulders, they were ignoring everything that was being said until they heard their names.

_"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you would be just as strange just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up!" _Petunia yelled, seeming as if she wanted to say that for years.

That seemed to stump young Harry and he grew furious really fast, his face white.

_"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"_ He yelled.

_"A CAR CRASH KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER! I THINK NOT! It's an outrage! A scandal!"_ Hagrid yelled, causing the Durselys to cower. Hagrid yelled at them for seemed like hours.

_"You-Know-Who killed Lily and James Potter, strong and brave they were, heavily missed._" Hagrid said, tears brimming in his eyes. Lily wanted to comfort Hagrid, but learning from James, thought better of it.

"Merlin, that was weird, hearing about your own death." James said, shaking his head.

Then the scene changed again and they were on Platform Nine and Three quarters. Lily glanced around and saw Harry and tugged James's sleeve, nodding towards them.

They ran over to them and Lily shuddered when she saw James slide through a person. It was just too creepy.

_"I owled a couple of yer mum and dad's friends if they had any pictures to spare."_ Hagrid said, handing a photo album to Harry. Lily stood on Harry's right and peeked over his shoulder, as did James. They saw a picture of a man and woman on their wedding day. Older James kissed Older Lily's cheek, holding her hand and dancing with her. Lily glanced at James and saw him smile at the photograph. He glanced up at her and he smiled, joy in his eyes. Lily felt something jolt in her and she reached over and took hold of his hand. She ran her thumb across the smooth skin and looked back at Harry and Hagrid.

Then she felt the same sensation she felt when they were being taken into the pensive.

Lily staggered back, collapsing into one of the chairs, James appeared shortly afterword. Harry looked at both of them.

"Well?" He looked so anxious, and scared.

"I told you you were going to marry me someday, Lily." James Potter said, clapping his hands with glee.

* * *

**Well that was my pensive scene, hope it was good. Remember, Review and tell me what story to do next, include the main characters and story line, and what kind of story it is!**

**Sincerely**

**-Slytherin98**


	15. Snape and Unforgivables

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

**Ok people, I noticed how someone said I should write a chapter in Severus's point of view, and I have taken it into consideration. So here it is a Severus Snape Chapter.**

* * *

**Snape P.O.V.**

Severus sat up in bed, his greasy black hair brushing his face. The Slytherin green sheets pushed away from him.

He pulled off his pajamas and began to change into his robes. He was tying his tie when Lucius woke up.

"Good moring Severus."

"Lucius." He nodded, his silky voice uncaring. He smoothed his robes with his hands, straightening any wrinkles. Severus pulled a comb from his trunk, running it through his hair. Contrary to popular belief, Severus's hair was actually silk like, it took on the greasy appearance because of the amount of potions he handled in his free time.

"You had better hurry, don't want to miss breakfast." Severus said, leaving his dorm mate behind. He walked down the boy's staircase, stopping in the common room because someone had called his name.

"Severus, come here." Bellatrix Black called in her sickly sweet voice. Severus glanced at her briefly and decided to see what she wanted.

"Yes Bellatrix?" He asked, annoyance in his tone. Bellatrix Black may be beautiful, but she was a pain in the arse.

"Sit." She said, pointing to the chair closest to her, next to the fireplace. Bellatrix waited impatiently for him to take his seat, brushing her glossy black tresses back in annoyance.

"The Dark Lord has considered you Severus." She said, her black eyes gave him an appraising look.

"Is that all Bellatrix?" He asked, a cold feeling in his stomach. She nodded, stood, and exited the common room. Severus decided to take his leave as well.

Severus began his walk to the Great Hall, his book bag slung over his shoulder and his arms at his side, yet his hand was in his pocket, holding his wand, waiting to see if the Marauders would try to jinx or hex him.

As he passed by the potions classroom, he passed Slughorn who called him over.

"Severus my boy," Slughorn boomed, irritating Severus to no end, "You will be attending my party for the moon's eclipse right?"

"Yes Professor." Severus said, trying to keep the sneer from his voice. Severus hated Slughorn's parties, they took away the chances of creating new spells and making potions and it was just a chance for Slughorn to show off some promising students to alumni.

"Good man, you do know when the party is right?" Slughorn said, his face sweating. Severus couldn't forget, Lucius constantly reminded him. It was four days from now and he wanted to be done with it.

"Yes sir." He replied, wanting the conversation to end.

"See you in class Mr. Snape." Slughorn finished, waddling away. Severus turned and walked away, his cool black eyes daring anyone to approach him. He made his way to the Great Hall and took a seat close to the Great Hall doors.

He pulled a few eggs, two pieces of pancake, and a couple of strips of bacon, knowing that would fill him until dinner. He ate in silence, ignoring several classmates that tried to talk to him. Lucius entered the hall with Crabbe and Goyle and sat across from him.

"Seems Potter and the Mudblood are together." Lucius said snidely, his cold grey eyes looking towards the doors of the hall. Severus's looked up, his black eyes focusing on Lily's and Potter's clasped hands. His heart ached slightly watching Lily step closer to him.

Potter always gets what he wants, Snape thought angrily. He watched the dumbfound expressions on the faces of the Gryffindors, their eyes widening in disbelief, much like most of the hall. Severus wouldn't show how much it affected him and looked at Lucius.

"And I care?" He asked, trying to keep his voice uncaring. His heart broke even more when he saw Lily reach up and kiss his cheek. Lily, beautiful Lily, was almost dancing her way to the Gryffindor table, her long red tresses falling delicately to her elbows, her green eyes were joyful, her smooth elegant legs were moving gracefully, her lips turned at the corners, always causing his heart to beat a little faster.

"I thought since you used to fancy the mudblood." Lucius said carelessly, taking a bite from his toast.

"I _used_ to Lucius." Severus said, his eyes again on Lily as she sat with her friends, who quickly flocked her. Severus pulled out his potions textbook and flicked through the pages.

He looked at the pages that held the spells he had created, some malicious, and some that were for secrecy. Severus had been furious when he had found out the Marauders had stolen his potions book, using his own creations on him. That was before he had created Sectumsempra. His mind filled with images of Potter, Black, and Lupin with bloody cuts on their bodies, trying to heal each other, but unable.

Severus tried to block out Lucius's ranting about how muggleborns were filthy and will fall at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

"Will you stop that incessant chattering?" He snapped at Lucius. Lucius shut his mouth and decided to finish his breakfast.

Snape looked up at the head's table, watching Slughorn harass Moon. Moon looked tired, black shadows beneath his eyes. Seeming to feel Severus's gaze, Moon looked at him.

Moon was watching him, his turqoise colored eyes were staring right into his black eyes. Something wasn't right about Moon, the way that he seemed to glance at some people, as if they had died. The way his eyes would sometimes turn green, he would smooth his hair as if it was messy, almost a habit, and the day of the quidditch match, Severus had seen him faint, clutching his forehead in agony.

Moon was a puzzle that he was determined to solve. And he will solve it.

Moon looked away and nodded at something Slughorn said, Slughorn looked pleased and he returned to his meal. Moon glanced at a watch on his wrist and walked through the door at the end of the head table, no doubt going to set up the next lesson with Longhorn.

He stood, and started walking towards the Great Hall doors, with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle following him. He walked silently to the moving staircase, waiting for it to change.

"Hey Severus, what do you think the teachers have planned for this lesson?" Lucius asked, smoothing his blond hair.

"Something important I hope." Severus said. They were at the door of the DADA classroom first, as always. They were joined by Narcissa and Bellatrix Black a few moments later. To say that Severus preferred the company of Bellatrix over Narcissa, that would be a lie. Narcissa was quiet, her long blond hair falling to her waist, her deep blue eyes were unsettling, smooth looking lips, and modest feminine curves that showed through her robes.

"Cissy, there is your future husband." Bellatix said, causing Narcissa to have a light flush brighten her features. Lucius glanced at her and eyed her appreciatively, his grey eyes were lingering on her chest.

The door to the classroom opened to reveal Mr. Moon, gesturing them inside. They walked in, taking their seats in the front on the right. They noticed that there was three Black Widows in three jars, their thin legs were quickly scuttling across the jar's bottom. The elegant bodies of the spiders were dangerous but beautiful, not to mention, Severus thought, that you used Black Widows in certain, deadly, potions.

Mr. Moon grabbed the three jars, setting them on the desk, the spiders stiffened, unappreciating the movement. This Severus's curiosity, what were they going to do? The rest of the Slytherins appeared, now they were waiting for the Gryffindors, always waiting for the Gryffindors.

Mr. Moon looked slightly impatient when they slowly entered the doors, Mr. Longhorn nowhere to be found. When the Gryffindors finally took their seats, Mr. Moon spoke.

"Umfortuanelty, Mr. Longhorn has been called for an auror mission and I have been assigned to teach this class until he returns. Today we will be learning about the three Unforgivables, and yes, I have been given permisson to use one of the unforgivables on you. So, who can name an unforgivable, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Imperius curse." Lucius said, his arrogance shining through. They heard snickering from the Gryffindor side of the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting class." Mr. Moon said, his eyes on a group of young girls, who now had disbelieving looks on their face.

"Yes, the Imperius curse, the controling curse, your will taken from you, falling into a dream like state, no longer controlling, but being controlled." Mr. Moon said, his turqoise eyes blank. He walked to the jars, unscrewing the lid on one of them. He placed his hand in the jar and the spider crawled up his hand. He placed the spider on the desk, and pointed his wand at it.

"Imperio." He said, and the spider stiffened then relaxed.

"Jump," He said, the spider jumped, it's body moving with ease, " spin, twist,... drown yourself." The spider placed itself into a bucket of water, holding itself with it's legs. His fellow classmates watching with horrified interest.

"Come up, breathe." He said and the spider pulled out of the water. Mr. Moon took the spider into his hand, walking over to the jars again, he placed the spider back into it.

"What next? Speak up, Speak up!" Moon snapped, uncharacteristically impatient. Before he knew it he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Snape?" Moon said, relief in his face.

"The Cruciatus Curse." He answered, his face calm, unlike those of several other students. Mr. Moon again pulled the seconod spider from the jar, placing it on the desk.

"Stupefy," He said, making sure the spider didn't move.

"Crucio." He said, his voice cold. A flash of red and the spider was twitching, it's body trembling, and you could hear a screeching sound from the spider. It lasted for several minutes and then he took the curse off of the spider.

"The pain curse, you feel pain, the worst pain you have ever felt, like knives stabbing into your skin, making you scream, want to get away, but how can you get away? Left on too long, you become insane." Mr. Moon said, again taking the spider from the desk and placing it into the jar.

"Lastly?" Mr. Moon asked, glancing around.

"Ms. Evans?" He asked. Lily stiffened slightly and looked up.

"The kil-ling curse." She said softly, her voice breaking when she said killing.

"Avada Kedavra!" He said, his voice low. A flash of green light and the spider stopped moving, it's legs curling in and it slumped.

"The trick behind the Unforgivables is, you have to mean it, you have to mean to take them under your control, in pain, kill them. Each of these curses can earn you a life sentence in Azkaban." Mr. Moon said.

"Now stand in a line." Students jumped up, immediately following his orders. They all stood, waiting reluctantly. Alice Goodwells was first, she was shaking lightly.

"Imperio," Moon said, pointing his wand at her, " Sing, dance, and then do a front flip."

Her eyes glazed over and she started to sing, swaying her hips, her body moving of its own accord.

"You need to fight the spell Ms. Goodwells." Moon said, taking the curse off her. He tested several students, none of them making any progress with the spell.

"Ms. Evans." He said. Lily stepped forward, her chin up and her shoulders tense.

"Imperio." Moon said, telling her to quack like a duck. At first her body didn't respond, her eyes going from glazed to unglazed. He added a little more pressure and Lily couldn't fight it. She started quacking.

"Good Ms. Evans, you fought for the first few seconds, what caused you too fight the curse?" He asked.

"A voice in my head told me that quaking was stupid and and I was asking myself why I should follow, but then the urge got stronger and stronger and I couldn't fight it." She said, a light blush gracing her features.

"Wonderful, time is almost up and we have a few minutes so, who would like to perform the Imperious curse on me?" Snape raised his hand, wanting to get revenge for Lily.

"Okay Mr. Snape." He said, waiting.

"Imperio," He said, pointing his wand at Mr. Moon, "tell me your secrets." He said. He saw Mr. Moons eyes widen slightly, him fighting the curse. His lips parted slightly, then closing. His eyes that were glazed were becoming unglazed, his body relaxing.

"Thank you Mr. Snape." Moon said, gaining control of himself. Severus nodded curtly and started to pack his things with the rest of his classmates.

"Class dismissed." He said.

Severus glanced at his teacher one last time, even more determined to solve the puzzle that is Mr. Alexander Moon.

* * *

Wow 15th Chapter, I can't believe it! Thank you too the people who have favorited it and followed. Remember Review and tell me what story to write next! Thank you for reading.

Sincerely

-Slytherin98


	16. Voldemort and Time Limit

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. I feel that my story is getting a little rushed so I am trying to slow down a bit.**

* * *

When Harry got to his bedroom after class, he laid down on his bed, his brown hair damp with sweat. It was very hot and He glanced at the clock on his bed and decided to skip dinner that evening. The heat of the room was causing him to get drowsy, he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_"Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes locking onto the quivering mass on the floor, bowing down to him. Pettigrew looked up, his face shiny with sweat and his eyes fearful._

_"Yes my lord?" He asked, whimpering._

_"Tell Bellatrix, we are going to leave earlier than planned." He said, his white skin gleaming in the moonlight._

_"Why my lord?" Wormtail asked, always forgetting never to question his master. Voldemort sighed, his red eyes almost rolling in irritation._

_"Wormtail, do you think that Mr. Potter is watching us now? He knows so we must leave earlier than planned so he has little time to prepare." Voldemort said, his red eyes gleaming with a madness that made the room darken._

_"Yes milord." Wormtail said, scrambling to find Bellatrix._

_"Soon Mr. Potter, we will meet. Soon." Voldemort said, running his fingers along a ring that encased a black stone within it._

_A door to the left opened, Wormtail came through, leading Bellatrix. Bellatix's long hair brushed her elbows, black eyes lighting with child like curiosity, her pale skin shined slightly in the moonlight. Her black robes hugged her body, her wand in her hand._

_"Yes milord?" She asked, her lips quivering with excitement._

_"We are leaving Bella, right now, gather the others and the Blood Traitor and Mudblood... and the dementor." Voldemort said, his tongue flicking from his lipless mouth._

_"Yes milord, right now." She said, almost exploding with excitement. Her black heels clicked as she skipped away, craziness pouring off of her._

_"Where will you land milord?" Wormtail asked shyly, his voice quiet. Voldemort glanced at Wormtail, deciding something._

_"In Hogesmede." He said, his voice sound in finality. Wormtail nodded, his hands shaking slightly. _

_"LET GO OF ME!" A female voice hissed, quickly followed by the sound of a slap and rattling chains._

_"Quiet Mudblood." Lucius Malfoy snapped, his voice filled with disdain. A door, from the right this time, opened and in strode a pale blond haired man, his emerald green cloak swishing against the floor, walking ahead of a group of men._

_The men were keeping a tight grip on the two prisoners, their eyes irritated at the girl. The girl in question was angry, her bushy brown hair matted and dirty, her brown eyes hard, her lips set in a furious scowl, jaw set, shoulders tense, teeth clenched, nose in the air. Her clothes were filthy and there were red marks on her wrists._

_There was an equally furious, if not even more, boy behind her. His red hair greasy and limp, blue eyes flashing, his ears were a bright red, his freckled nose was bloody, lips were chapped and also bleeding, his shoulders were slumped from lack of sleep, but his eyes were blue fire, ready to burn. Cuts lined his cheeks and neck, his hands slashed and were black from dried blood._

_"Ahh the Blood Traitor and the Mudblood, seems you will join us on our trip as... bait." Voldemort said, raising his hand to Hermione's cheek, his long fingers gripping her hair, tipping her head back._

_"Injure one of my Death Eaters and I will use a slicing curse on your neck and I will watch you gurgle on your own blood." Voldemort said, pulling his hands away with disgust. From the feel of her hair or the fact that she was a Mudblood was undiscernable._

_"Where is the Dementor?" Voldemort asked, pulling his attention from Ron and Hermione. They heard something slither towards them and Voldemort glanced at Nagini, her smooth scales shining. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the air._

_"Ah Nagini, where have you been my friend?" Voldemort asked absentmindedly, allowing the great snake to slither up his shoulders. He stroked her, the familiar feel of her slick scales put Voldemort at ease._

_Nagini's dimond shaped head rested next to Voldemort's, her black tongue brushing against his cheek. The great snake brushed it's tail against her master's face, anxious._

_"Do not worry my dear Nagini, I shall not lose." Voldemort hissed to her, watching as her slitted eyes met his and he felt that familiar connection he had felt so many years before._

_The door, from straight ahead, opened, and Bellatrix walked in, leading a Dementor in. The room's temperature plummeted, an icy chill filling the air._

_The Dementor was lazily floating, it's scabbed hands hidden from view. The cloak was unwrinkled, untouched by the weather, physical touch, or cuts. _

_"I have it milord." Bellatrix said, her babyish voice caused Ron and Hermione to wince._

_"Bring it forward Bella." Voldemort rasped, his eyes gleaming. The Dementor moved forward, it's movement unheard, no rustling, not a sound. Voldemort held the ring in his palm, the stone seemed to get brighter as the Dementor approached._

_"Hold onto someone." Voldemort ordered, feeling the power of the counter reaction from the Resurrection stone and the Dementor's magic._

_Bellatrix held Voldemort's wrist, her slim fingers gripping the skin, Lucius held her wrist, and so on. The ring was getting brighter and it was shaking, the gold almost melting away from the ring. When the Dementor was close enought to touch, Voldemort grabbed it. _

_An unearthly, unhumanly scream ripped through the air. Voldemort's face was ecstatic, watching the Dementor fight for release only to be reeled back by the sure power of the Resurrection Stone._

_A blue light filled the Dementor's robes, riping into the very darkness of the creature. The blue light surrounded them, exploding from the Dementor's body._

_It's screams were piercing, almost heart breaking as it struggled for freedom. And the whole group of people disappeared._

_Harry felt nauseated, being dragged through time again, but this time seeing. The group looked like they were in pain except for Voldemort, who's face was as bright as a child's on Christmas._

_Then it stopped, the blue light began to fade. There was snow on the ground where they landed, different shops lined the streets._

_"We have arrived Mr. Potter, do come fight. That is, if you want to save your best friends." Voldemort said, waving his wand towards Ron and Hermione._

_"You have exactly four hours to prepare, I want you alone, and each time you tell someone why you are headed to this Hogsmede, your friends will... How shall I say, lose a limb." Voldemort said sadistically._

_"Be ready Mr. Potter, your in for a rough night, one that you will never open your eyes to the next morning."_

* * *

**So Sorry that took so long, I went camping and I had writers block and well yeah. So please don't hate me.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Slytherin98**


	17. Fear and Invisibility Cloaks

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Harry woke, his head pounding and fear gripping his heart. Ron and Hermione were in trouble and he needed to help them. He swung his legs around, his feet meeting the cold of the stone floor.

Harry ran to the door of his chamber, yanking the door open. He ran from his room, the corridor was only lit by a single torch. The moon shone through the glass, and Harry replayed Voldemort's message in his mind.

He had already told Dumbledore about Voldemort coming on the moon's eclipse, but he had come earlier than planned. Harry mulled over what Voldemort had said. Lose a limb if I tell anyone, that was pretty easy to understand.

But somehow Harry felt that there was a catch. He had said if he _told _anyone why he was going to Hogsmede. It was as if he _wanted _Harry to bring along allies. If that was Voldemort's plan than Harry wasn't going to let that happen.

As Harry walked past the 3rd corridor, a voice called out to him.

"Mr. Moon, good evening." The silky voice of Severus Snape called. The Slytherin walked towards him, his greasy black hair draped his face like a curtain, his hooked nose in the air, his black eyes were suspicious and watchful.

"Good evening Mr. Snape, on patrol?" Harry asked as casually as he could, knowing the Slytherin would try to pry information from him.

"Yes Mr. Moon, and good evening to you as well." Snape said, watching Harry. Harry glanced at the clock tower, it had been ten minutes since Voldemort had sent him the message.

Harry strode past Snape, missing the calculating expression in his cold black tunnel like eyes.

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Shrieking Shack*

"Milord, the Granger girl is giving us problems." Crabbe said, his dark eyes filled with irritation. Despite contrary belief, Crabbe and Goyle Senior weren't stupid like their sons.

"Do whatever you feel necessary, but do not kill her." Voldemort said lazily, his pale fingers stroking Nagini, his faithful companion flicked his fingers with her tongue, a soft hiss eminating from her.

Crabbe left, silently shutting the door and his footsteps soon faded away. Voldemort shifted in his seat, the dirty glass infront of him was filled with the oldest firewhiskey that the Hog's Head owned. Crabbe had easily, too easily, stolen the bottle while the current inkeeper was preoccupied by a very impatient customer.

Voldemort picked up the glass, swirling the glass of amber liquid and bringing the cup to his mouth. He took a large drink, the liquid sliding down his throat, the alchohal leaving a pleasant burning sensation.

"Nagini, soon, you shall have Potter's flesh between you fangs." Voldemort said, eyeing the snake as it's eye's filled with a sudden hunger. Nagini's head rested on his shoulder, her eye's staring intently into his.

Voldemort held himself still, listening to the quiet scuttling of mice, for they had taken resident at the Hog's Head. Then the screaming started.

The Granger girl's screams made his lipless mouth curve upward, music to his ears. Her screams reached the C octave soon, Voldemort loved the sound of screaming, it reminded him of who was in power.

Voldemort listened to her screams for a few more moments before calling his Death Eaters for a meeting. One by one, black funnel clouds appeared before him, encircling him, Bellatrix answering the call before he had taken his finger off the Dark Mark.

"Yes milord?" The four Death Eaters asked, their faces unmasked. Lucius's blonde hair was slightly ruffled, a cut on his cheek.

"The mudblood giving you trouble again I see?" Voldemort said, amused. Lucius's eye's flickered lightly, annoyance filling them.

"We have subdued the mudblood, but she was only slightly difficult." Lucius sniffed. Voldemort knew that Lucius was a very proud man, always getting what he wanted and nothing less.

"How will you go about defeating Potter?" Crabbe Senior asked, his large face slightly red from struggling with the mudblood.

"I have many plans, plans that I will inform you of when Mr. Potter gets here, but for now, keep the Blood Traitor and the mudblood from communicating. I do not trust them." Voldemort said, dismissing his followers.

Voldemort began to pace, glancing at the clock on the wall. Potter had two hours to get here and Voldemort hoped Potter had realized his plan. Potter would most likely believe that He would want him to bring other's to the battle and not inform anyone, but come alone and face his Death Eaters.

* * *

*Gryffindor Tower*

"James, isn't that Harry?" Lily Evans asked, her emerald green eyes watching a single figure move across the lawn. Lily and James were currently sitting the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"I think so." James said, craning his neck to glance at the figure.

"Where do you think he is going?" Lily asked, concern lighting her features.

"I dunno, probably somewhere important." James answered trying to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Lily rolled her eyes, but she continued to watch the figure moving across the lawn.

"Alright, the Most Beautiful Man in Hogwarts has just arrived, so let's get this over with, there is a pretty Hufflepuff waiting in a broom cupboard for me and I don't want to be late." Sirius Black's loud foot steps sounded down the stairs.

"Don't you mean dog?" James asked, grinning. Sirius finally appeared in the doorway and he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't just say that so I will act like I never heard it." Sirius said indifferently, flipping his hair in an exaggerated manner. Lily laughed, coughing lightly at the two boys teasing.

"What didn't James just say that Sirius didn't hear?" The amused voice of Remus Lupin asked, leaning against the sofa.

"Nothing... If you wish to live to see your seventeenth birthday." Sirius mock growled, his grey eyes glancing furtively at Remus.

"Peter isn't coming by the way, got a stomach flu." Remus added, and the other's nodded, Peter seemed to eat a lot of bad food lately.

"What do you think that Mr. Moon is up to at this late of an hour, walking towards the gate, and I see another figure standing behind the gate as well." Sirius said, James could almost see Sirius start to burn with curiousity.

"Why don't we go see what he is doing?" Sirius asked innocently, his grey eyes fluttering at Remus, who held a hand of his heart and started to fan himself.

"Did it just get hotter in here?" Remus joked, pretending to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Why absouletly Moony." Sirius said, his bark like laugh resounding through the common room. The group laughed and then Lily asked

"Why don't we follow Mr. Moon?"

"What is this, Head Girl Lily Evans breaking the school rules... willingly? James get Pomfrey, call the Aurors, get Dumbledore we have a crisis on our hands!" Sirius said, fake worry etched on his face. Remus and James burst forth with laughter and Lily looked affronted.

"Sirius, I will give you boils in a place that would make it really hard to play Quidditch." Lily warned, her green eyes flashing. James and Remus collpased on the floor laughing, coughs racking their bodies at the image of Sirius trying to fly with boils on his... private area.

"Please oh dear sweet Lily, I mean no harm, you are obviously superior and intellectually better than me." Sirius said, actual fear in his eyes at the mention of boils in his most sacred place.

"That's what I thought." Lily smiled, smug.

"Okay, so are we going to follow Mr. Moon?" Remus asked, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, give me a sec' to get the cloak." James said, hurrying up the staircase. Lily smiled at Remus.

"So, how has your grandmother been lately? I hope she gets better soon." Lily said, remembering that Remus had left last month to visit his grandmother.

"She's better, get's sick on and off." Remus said, tensely. Hoping Lily didn't add up around what _time _he left every month.

"That's great too hear." Lily smiled. Then they heard a crash, also known as James Potter, fall down the stairs.

"Got it!" He yelled, which caused Remus and Lily to shush him.

"Sorry." James said quickly and unapologetically. He pulled the cloak out and the silvery material made Lily's eyes widen as she realized it was an invisibility cloak.

"Now, it's time to follow the elusive Mr. Moon." Sirius said, delight brightening his features, not knowing what they were about to get themselves stuck in.


	18. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Well my friends, this is the last chapter of my very first story on Fanfiction. Well, until the next time my friends.**

**-Slytherin98**

***Also, Voldemort had already 'killed' Harry before they time traveled. So that leaves Nagini left. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione had destroyed all the Horcruxs but Voldemort was just using the Resurrection Stone to travel back. So no one is confused. :)**

* * *

Harry moved across the lawns quickly, the dew from the lawn sticking to his pants. The halfmoon's moonlight shone across the water of the Black Lake, ominous and cold, and the Forbidden Forest rang with the cries of it's magnificent and mysterious creatures.

Harry approached the gates, fear and anger in his heart. Harry wished the fear would disappear, hoping to be replaced with bravery.

The cold air brushed the skin on his hands and neck, causing him to shiver. He needed to be strong, for his friends, he needed to push himself forward.

The air bit into him, causing goosebumps to appear in his skin. He closed his eyes slowly, pulled his wand from his robes, cast the reversal charm for Dumbledore's glamour charms, and his appearance as Mr. Alexander Moon melting away to reveal Harry Potter.

Harry felt releaved to be back in his old skin, the awkward feeling of being Mr. Moon was gone and he felt at ease. He reached up and flatened his black hair, slightly running his fingers through it.

His vision was hazy for a few moments but it returned as quickly as it left. He pulled his round glasses from his pocket, placing them on his nose, pushing them up with his index finger.

He began to walk again when he adjusted the size of his clothes with a quick shrinking charm. He stopped once more to take one more look at the castle that had been his home for several years, had gotten him his first friend, his first feeling of being loved, his first for everything started at this castle.

Hogwarts was beautiful at night, it's many windows lit from the bright glow of torch light. Harry felt tears brush his eyes as he glanced around, beauty of Hogwarts was a true sight to behold. So much pain, love, and happiness had been touched by these halls.

Harry could almost hear the sounds of laughter coming from across the grounds as he let himself close his eyes. Flashes of memories built in himself.

Hermione reading her book with her wand tucked behind her ear, sitting in one of the squishy cushions of the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron stuffing his face at the Gryffindor table, Cho kissing him under the mistletoe in the Room of Requirement, kissing Ginny after they had won the match, Harry killing the Diadem in the Room of Requirement, saving Hermione from the troll, seeing his parents in the Mirror of Erised, catching his first snitch, sitting under the sorting hat as it decided if he should go in Gryffindor or Slytherin, each memory building his strength as he remembered his friends..

Harry opened his eyes, feeling, for the the first time, strength and the need to keep going.

"I am going to save you Ron, Hermione, even if it kills me," Harry said, " You are my best friends, have almost always stuck with me through the end, and I promise you, I will get us home."

* * *

Harry continued across the lawn, his shoes were caked with mud and grass. He walked up to the gate of Hogwarts and almost groaned in frustration. What was the password?

But then he felt his scar begin to prickle, the prickling began to intensify, began to burn, he fell to his knees, clutching his forehead.

* * *

_"Lucius?" Voldemort asked, looking at his follower. Voldemort was not pleased at all, Mr. Potter had 1 hour and 40 minutes until he killed the Mudblood or the Blood Traitor out of boredom._

_"Yes, milord?" Malfoy asked, startled, for Voldemort had been silent for several moments before. There was something about Voldemort that didn't seem right._

_"I know that you are anxious as to how I will dispose of Mr. Potter, and so I shall tell you. I plan on having you all battle him, individually." Voldemort watched Malfoy, seeing the surprise on his face at the news. But Malfoy quickly replaced the surprise with the blank mask that always was on his face._

_"Yes milord." He said, bowing low before Voldemort. With that Malfoy left the room, his blond hair swaying with his walk. Voldemort interlaced his fingers, placing them on him lap._

_"But who shall face Mr. Potter first?" Voldemort whispered._

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, feeling something wet on his fingers. He pulled them from his forehead, blood on his fingers. Harry wiped the blood on his robes, feeling slightly disgusted at the sight of his own blood.

Now he knew that he was going to face all of the Death Eaters, he felt a slight sickness in his stomach. And the cause of the sickness wasn't Lucius Malfoy, nor Crabbe or Goyle. It was Bellatrix and Voldemort.

The woman who killed his Godfather, and the beast that had killed many, including his parents. But Harry steeled himself, telling himself that he could end it here since He, Ron, and Hermione had destroyed his all his Horcruxs except the snake and ring.

Then a realization hit him, Voldemort was in the Shrieking Shack. Harry remembered the furniture, for he had been there several times since Sirius died.

He turned from his current position to the direction of the Whomping Willow. It's limbs currently being deceptively still. Harry stood, brushing the grass from his pants.

He steadily walked towards the Whomping Willow, pulling the invisibility cloak from his cloak pocket. He wrapped the cloak around his person, and walked towards the willow.

The thick branches were beginning to show signs of life so Harry quickly strode across towards the knot of the tree.

He placed his hand on it and the tree stiffened, a few leaves falling. Harry found the hole that led to the Shrieking Shack and climbed down.

The tunnel was colder than normal, dark, and it smelled funny. The roots that were sticking out scratched his cheek and his arms. Harry made it all the way to the enterance to the shack.

Harry leaned one hand on the dirt wall to hold himself and grabbed the small hatch handle. He closed his fingers around the rusty little handle and pulled.

A loud creaking sound echoed, as the hatch flew open with a surprising swiftness. Harry placed one hand on the hole, and placed a foot into the floor. He hoisted himself up, grabbing the other side of the hole to make sure he didn't fall.

When he had fully pulled himself through the hatch, he pulled out his wand. He quietly made his way through the shack, opening doors to see if anyone was in there.

The old wood was cracked in places, and had several burns in it. The rickety furnirture was broken in some rooms and there were claw marks on some of the doors.

This must be where Moony was held during the full moon Harry thought, noticing there was a lot more damage to one of the rooms than there were to the others.

Harry closed the door softly, praying that it wouldn't make a sound. The door at the end of the hall had a light, a small sliver of light that appeared from underneath the door.

Harry glanced at the door, remembering that this was where he had first met Sirius and the rat Pettigrew. It felt like he was thirteen again, walking towards the door for the first time. His stomach fluttering.

He felt the handle of another door, noticing that it was locked and had a silencing spell placed on it.

Harry felt his blood run cold when he saw a bit of dried blood on the outer edge of the door. He closed his eyes, dread and hope in his heart.

Maybe it wasn't Ron or Hermione's blood, maybe it was Lucius's when Hermione had scratched him.

A low creak sounded from under his feet as he stepped on a loose floor board. He almost cursed, so much for making his presence unannounced.

Harry turned away from the door and quickly strode towards the last door, stopping as his feet suddenly felt like they were full of lead.

He then heard a small squeak behind him and he quickly turned, his eyes glancing around. There was no one behind him, but he had a feeling of being watched.

He pulled out his wand

"Finite Incantatum." He said, waiting for the appearance of any hidden figures.

"HAR-!" A voice cried, quickly muffled by something. Harry ran to the door, that had been locked.

"Alohomora." He growled, hearing the click of the lock.

"Stupefy!" Then the world around Harry went dark, feeling his body collied with the ground. Then nothing.

* * *

When Harry awoke, his arms and legs were bound with ropes. He twisted around, trying to see where he was.

His body stiffened, his heart seized, his eyes widened, and fear flooded through him.

There sitting in a chair, with Ron and Hermione next to him, was Voldemort. Nagini sat on his lap, her diamond shaped head faced in his direction, eyes on him. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth, tasting him.

"I see you are afraid Mr. Potter, as you should be." Voldemort said from the seat he was currently occupying. Harry struggled against the binds holding him, his eyes not on Voldemort but on Hermione and Ron.

Harry felt shame fill him as he looked at them, their faces cut, bruised, bloody, and tired. They must have endured a lot, while he was safe and sound in Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at him, happiness appearing on her face. She elbowed Ron who glanced up and saw Harry as well.

A big grin spread across his face.

"Alright Mate?" He mouthed to Harry, who just shrugged in return. Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort, noting with a pang of anger the cut on Ron's cheek.

"So Mr. Potter I assume you know what you will have to do to gain your friends freedom." Voldemort said, twining his bone white fingers together on top of Nagini, the beautiful but hideous snake gazing at him.

"Yes." Harry answered, his green eyes clashing with red. Harry saw Voldemort motion towards a figure off to his left, the dark robed man stepped forward, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Diffindo." The man replied, the voice unfamiliar. The ropes binding him fell at his feet, he flexed his arms and legs, feeling began to creep steadily back to those limbs.

The man also pulled a piece of wood out of his robes, tossing it carelessly towards Harry. Harry caught it with an ease, closing his hand around the familiar wood.

"You shall face Mr. Crabbe first, Mr. Goyle next, Lucius, Bellatrix... and then a surprise, but it is not me Mr. Potter. If you lose, you will have to re duel your opponent, but Mr. Weasley's and the Mudblood's chains will get tighter." Voldemort said.

"Okay Potter, prepare yourself." Voldemort said, sitting back. Crabbe stepped forward, his face concealed by the Death Eater's mask.

Crabbe pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry.

"Deprimo!" He cried, a great burst of wind launched towards Harry. The sheer force of the wind knocked Harry back, into the rough wood of the wall.

Harry rolled away as Crabbe sent a Confringo his way, the wall bursting into flames.

"Aguamenti." He said, quickly putting out the flames. Harry was forced to doge a Crucio sent his way by Crabbe before casting one of his one.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego."

"Confundo."

"Densaugeo!" Harry said quickly, and the spell hit Crabbe. Crabbe's front teeth grew, forcing him onto his knees as the weight became too much. But Crabbe waved his wand, muttering something.

His teeth shrunk and he sent a Incendio at Harry.

The fire brushed his arm, leaving his skin red and the start of blisters. Harry hissed in pain, holding his arm to his body.

"Episkey." Harry whimpered, feeling his arm grow hot then ice cold. The redness and blisters went away and the blisters faded from his arm.

Harry felt his anger boil at that point, and he let it consume him.

"Crucio." Harry hissed, and Crabbe collapsed on the ground, his body twitching and jerking, his screams filling the room. Harry held the curse for a few minutes before he realised what he was doing. Harry lifted the curse immediately, the anger ebbing away.

"Stupefy." Harry said softly, watching the man's writhing body stop and go slack.

"Bravo Harry, very nice show indeed." Voldemort said, the smile on his face growing bigger.

"Mr. Goyle." Voldemort said lazily excitement in his red eyes.

Harry stood firmly in place, waiting for Goyle to make the first move.

"Expulsio." Goyle said, and Harry again rolled out of the way. But then there was a loud yelp.

"It seems we have some guests." Voldemort said, smiling, looking behind Harry. Harry heard the swish of a cloak.

Harry turned his head to see Lily standing there with James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Lily, Sirius, James, Remus get out of here." Harry said, afraid that they would get hurt.

"No, Harry." James said firmly, stepping forward.

"Who's Harry?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry.

"Mr. Moon." Lily said, helping Harry to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close.

"How... touching." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped, looking at the arrogant face of the father of the boy he hated.

"It seems there will be new rules, and since there was an interferance." Voldemort said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione gasped as the chain around her neck tightened, her fingers reached up, clawing at the chain. Ron grabbed the chain around his ankle, Harry winced as he heard the snap of bone.

"It will be a free for all, any shall duel any. But Mr. Potter and Myself shall battle." Voldemort said, standing. Nagini slithered from his lap, rising up, her scales glistening in the candle light.

"Now, begin."

Immediately James started a duel with Goyle, fighting hard. Curses flew as each person got preoccupied.

Harry dived as Nagini lunged at him, his surprise escalating. But he quickly got out of his surprise as soon as it ended.

"Serpensortia." Harry cried out, watching the cobra burst from his wand. Harry watched with a morbid fascination as the snakes attacked eachother.

It was like a dance, one snake striking but missing at the same time. Moving with eachother.

"Mr. Potter." Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

They shouted at the same time, watching as the two spells collided.

Green versus red, they met at the middle, waiting for the end.

* * *

Lily Evans was battling Bellatrix, but it was starting to get tougher. Lily stiffened when Bellatrix asked her how Tuney was doing.

"How do you know about Petunia." Lily asked, her fiery temper erupting. Bellatrix laughed, it was so easy to get the Mudblood fired up.

"Expulso!" Bellatrix howled, pointing her wand slightly downward, hitting the floor infront of Lily instead of hitting her. Lily flew back, her red hair flying with her.

Lily collided with the wall, sliding down it.

* * *

"NOOO!" Two voices shouted, one belonging to James and one belonging to... Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus had watched the whole conversation with between Voldemort and Mr. Moon, or should he say Harry Potter.

He felt a smugness rise in him, he had been right, there had been something off about Moon. He had watched, impressed by Potter Junior's swiftness and his ease.

But when he saw Lily appear from beneath that cloak, his blood ran cold. She had run up to Potter Junior and hugged him. He felt jealousy spike in him, but he tried to ignore it.

When Voldemort had said it was a free for all, Snape began to worry. He worried even more when he saw Lily begin a battle with Bellatrix Black.

He saw her blown back by the curse, pain in his heart as he watched her hit the wall and slide down it, not moving.

"NOOO!" He and Potter Senior shouted.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" He growled, pointing his wand at Bellatrix Black. Several large cuts decorated her body, blood blossoming from beneath her robes.

"Sevy, protecting the mudblood again?" Bellatrix giggled, not caring that she was bleeding to death. She picked herself, blood gripping around her.

Severus pointed his wand at her, preparing for a duel.

"Levicorpus." He growled, and Bellatrix flew upward, dangling there by her ankle like a discarded pupppet. Blood soon began to puddle beneath her.

He ran up next to her placing his wand at her stomach.

"Expulsio." He growled, her blood on his hands, face, and body. Bellatrix Black lay dead, her body mangled and slashed.

Both he and Potter ran to Lily's side, they glared at each other, James with disgust at what he had just seen Severus do, and Severus because he hated James.

"What are you doing here Snape."

"I could ask you the same thing Potter."

"Shut up you gits and help us over here." A voice called from over by Voldemort's chair. The red haired boy and a bushy brown haired girl looked at them, waiting.

He and Potter went over to them

when they heard the hiss.

Nagini had defeated the cobra, unsurprisingly, but it tired her. She slithered towards them, her mouth open.

She reared back, her eyes on them hungrily. Her fangs dripping with venom.

She lunged.

* * *

"NOOO!" Voldemort screamed, watching his beloved Nagini be split in half by Severus Snape. Voldemort weakened, his soul put back together now that his final Horcrux was destroyed.

He turned back to Harry, pressing hard on his magic to beat the boy. But the red was growing stronger and the green fading.

Everyone had stopped, gazing at the spectacle before them with awe. Harry and Voldemort seemed to be glowing, Harry growing brighter as Voldemort's dimmed.

Then with a burst of blinding white light it was over, both laying on their backs. Every person in the room held their breath, waiting to see who lived.

Then the Death Eaters screamed, clutching their arms and pulling up their sleeves. The Dark Mark was fading, but it left a small mark in return. LV was carved into their arms.

James, Sirius, and Remus ran towards Harry, kneeling next to him.

"Come on mate, wake up." A new voice said, and they turned to see the red head and the girl coming their way. The girl was crying, her eyes puffy and red.

"Harry." She smiled, her eyes soft. Harry blinked, letting out a groan.

"Merlin, is it over?" Causing most of the people in the room to laugh.

* * *

"Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, its been nice knowing you." Sirius said, throwing a playful wink at Hermione. They had stayed in the past for a few weeks, preparing to leave.

The Dementor was staring at them, well they guessed it was because its hood was pointed in their direction.

"Harry, take care of yourself." Lily said, hugging him and kissing his forehead. Sirius retched in the background, earning a smack from Remus.

"Owwww! Moony, how could you!" Sirius whined, his face downcast.

"Your being a git, you deserve it." Remus said simply, shaking his blond head, a smile on his lips.

"I guess this means goodbye." James said awkwardly, giving Harry a one armed hug.

"Can we get this over with?" asked a very annoyed, and bound, Lucius Malfoy. He, along with the rest of the Death Eaters, had been tied up and were waiting for departure.

"Shut up Lucy." The Marauders said in sync with eachother. Lucius huffed, angry at being called 'Lucy'.

"Mr. Potter, it has been... pleasant, being an aquaintance of yours." Severus said, his hands folded behind him. Harry stepped towards him, holding out his hand.

Severus eyed it, then held his hand out. They clasped hands, and shook.

Harry nodded to him, and then looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go." Harry then pulled out the Invisibility cloak, holding Hermione's hand. Hermione grabbed Ron's and Ron grimaced at having to grab Lucius's shoulder.

They walked towards the Dementor, but Harry stopped.

"Thanks Albus, for everything." Harry said, looking at the man who had caused him grief, happiness, pain, and love.

"Your welcome Harry." He said, placing his wrinkled hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded, and turned back to the Dementor. Walking towards it. He took a glance back, seeing all the people he had grown close to wave. Smiles on their faces, everyone except Severus.

Harry grinned. And felt himself be taken away, back to the future.

* * *

"Well, that's something to tell the grand kids." Sirius said, grinning.

"Yeah." Lily said, eyes staring at the spot where her son had just disappeared.

"Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus." Dumbledore said, calling their attention.

"Yes Professor?"

"Obliviate."

* * *

**Thank you guys again for reading my story, I am already about to begin my second, and for those of you who are reading this story later, on another story, maybe my fifth? Who knows. **

**Thank you to the following for favoriting my story ****(-.-) :**

AngelikDevil

cassibo

cmshilly

Dancing-Souls

Deathus

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

jadeb212

jgfjf

jprice410

Luna George

Lyra Black13

Maximus Potter

mineno15

Naruto Snape-Potter-Black

NoelaniKitty

pandpfan

perses7x

Ramonks33

ROGUE PHOENIX WIZARD

Sabishii Tenshi

sweetcherrypie007

Thawk6

Vinito

voceycurt

WLMNA

**Thank you to the following for following my story (-.-):**

Anakha Swift

BLADE OF ILLUSIONS

canterwoodgames

Carly Carnations

cassibo

Chilie

cmshilly

DarkWolf94

Deathus

DragonWolf82

DreamBloodTear

Ektor234

Explorer121

Freak2009

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

jadeb212

jgfjf

JuanG

LinkTP

m1347

MaileS

Marwana

Maximus Potter

McFly-Busted-fan

Mental Panda

MinorBandit

Miranda Gryffindor

mliyanagamage

N714ym

Old Girl Lost

Pappy's Girl

phoenixflamemarauder

Ramonks33

Rhiannon the Mage

Rissy298

Septon

shadowedlives

sir-midget99

Tempete Sanguine

Vinito

whatsworthdyingfor

WLMNA

you-little-mudblood


End file.
